Secrets
by Rebel lady
Summary: When secrets are the only thing to hold on to, will James Norrington and Jack Sparrow be able to pull together and help save the fate of the Governor? Will they also escape with their lives…or end up killing each other before anyone else can?(Not a SLA
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Welcome…Read and review if you like…**

**Disclaimer: You all know if I owned POTC…I wouldn't be writing this stuff…I'd be writing the script for POTC2…**

. . . .

_The governor is a fool. Letting him be in command of all the __Caribbean__ islands was a large mistake for the King. And the people have to live with it. Pirates roam our towns freely and the Governor does nothing._

_ He'll be sorry for his mistake._

_ I'll make __Port Royal__ safe for everyone._

_ I'll make the islands safe for everyone._

_ One way or another, I'll do it._


	2. Threat

_…They figured out a plan, and it didn't take them long to decide…that Earl had to die. –__Dixie__ Chicks_

_I could've gotten here faster if I ran._ Commodore James Norrington thought to himself as he stepped down from the carriage. Gracefully, he walked up to the new Turner house and knocked twice. Promptly someone came to the door and opened it.

"James! Come in, please!" came the welcoming voice of the new Elizabeth Turner. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann had tied the knot after six months of being engaged and had started their new life together with hope. James had attended the wedding and had blessed the couple, which he knew meant a lot to the bride. But with the wedding over and done with, the Turners and James had become good friends. Especially since the Jack Sparrow incident had happened less than a year ago.

"Thank you." he said, stepping into the smallish house. Will had taken over the smithy and now had a thriving business. And certainly enough money to build a house where his wife and he would be comfortable in.

"Something the matter, James?" Elizabeth asked, taking off his coat and putting it on a coat rack.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, something is wrong…Is Will home?"

Elizabeth paused, wondering what the problem could possibly be. "He is in fact. Friday's are his day off…um, make yourself at home…I'll go get him." She left quickly, walking to the other side of the house to get Will who was no doubt in their room.

Norrington sighed and sat down on the nearest couch. He shook his head, trying to think of how to tell Will and Elizabeth this news. _You should've gone to the Governor._ He told himself. Yet, here he was.

Soon the couple surfaced and James stood. "Something wrong, James?" Will asked. He and James had come to level ground as it were, once Will and Elizabeth were wed. James now thought of him as a man, not just some scrawny get they picked up off the reef.

He half nodded, "Getting right to the point…there's rumors of…" he paused, looking at Elizabeth, "Your father's life may be in danger."

Elizabeth frowned, "How?...Why?"

"Lieutenant Gillette told me this morning that there were rumors circulating around the town of an assassin hired to murder your father. Why, I haven't gathered yet."

"Do you have any suspects?" Will asked.

James sighed, "Your father could have a number of enemies, just from him being in a place of power. He not only governs over Port Royal, but other ports and towns under the crown."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Does father know?"

James shook his head.

She and Will exchanged a glance and she asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"I would like for you to be with me when I tell him…and also…as a precaution for you to stay with him until this blows over. You two are more than able to protect yourselves, as shown by last years fiasco…but your father is alone…"

"I trust if we do stay with him, you'll have guards?" Will asked.

James nodded, "Maybe not posted on the doorstep, but close enough."

Will nodded, "Whatever you need James…"

He smiled, "Thank you…I appreciate it greatly."

. . . .

**_What happened to being incognito?_**

_It was working until the person who ran into me, ran me into a redcoat._

"What are you mumbling about, miscreant?"

He looked up, but didn't say anything. The person in front of him looked somewhat familiar, but right now he wasn't sure of much.

"Hit him again." The man commanded.

He could feel the blood coming from his mouth. That man was going to regret this.

**_Big words from a man who's in irons._**

The guards dropped him and quickly exited the cell, locking it behind them. The man stood outside the cell, "This time we'll make sure there's no escapes."

From then on, all he could remember was black.

. . . .

"What are you saying, Commodore?"

James sighed, not wanting to explain the whole thing again. "I'm saying that you need to be careful…limit your time outside…limit the enemies you make."

"I did not know I had enemies, Commodore!" The Governor said, getting up from his chair in his home office. James looked at Elizabeth, hoping for some support.

"Father, what the Commodore means is that…when you first came to Port Royal as Governor, you made enemies."

"Is that my fault?"

"Of course not," James said, stepping in, "But we want to keep you safe, you understand."

The Governor paused, turned and looked out his window, people were passing by, looking innocent enough. "Any idea who it is?"

"The assassin or the person who hired him, sir?"

He turned, "Either one, James."

James cleared his throat, "Not yet, sir. Though my men are keeping a fixed eye and ear on the town."

"And what of you?"

"Sir?" James wasn't quite sure what he was asking.

"What are you willing to do? Will and my daughter are willing to come into my house, to stay with me, putting themselves in danger…you're posting men around my house…but what are _you_ going to do?"

He frowned, he hadn't really thought about that. The idea of disguising himself was an idea that came to his head, but to do that in Port Royal would be futile. Everyone would recognize him. He needed to gain information on who the assassin was hired by to know where to go.

"I'm still waiting for more information before I take a plan of action, sir."

He shook his head, turning back towards the window. "Have pirates crossed your mind?"

"Excuse me?" Will asked, the word 'pirate' catching his attention.

"Pirates! They make enemies of everyone! They could be planning to kill every Governor, hoping to work their way up to the King himself!"

The idea sounded a little sketchy, but a definite possibility, one that James wouldn't mind spending time on, if it meant the Governor would live. "And with that in mind, you can go question a pirate!"

James frowned, "Governor, we have no pirates in our custody."

He turned, "Sure we do! I was informed of it right before you all came! Jack something or other I do believe."

. . . .

Will and Elizabeth couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Jack, if it was truly him. But how many pirates were named Jack? So they both accompanied the Commodore to the garrison, hoping to see their old friend, and hoping they would be able to release him.

"Commodore!" Lieutenant Nicolas Gillette stood as soon as James Norrington entered the office.

"Am I to assume there's a pirate in our possession, lieutenant?" James asked immediately. Gillette shot a glance towards the guard by the door and then looked at his commanding officer, "Yes sir."

"And the reason I was not informed immediately was because…?"

"Sir, we went to the Turner house, but you weren't there…so we waited for your arrival, here."

James paused, nodding, believing his story. He looked towards the door where a guard stood, "Is the prisoner…" he wasn't sure who he was, so he left that comment open.

"Jack Sparrow, sir."

Will's eyes enlarged and James shot a look to him before allowing the guard to move so they all could go down.

"Gillette, what was he charged with?" James called as he walked down the stairs, the Turner's following him and Gillette after them.

When they reached the floor Elizabeth gasped before anyone could answer. It was indeed Jack Sparrow, but he didn't look like the same captain any of them had seen the year before. He had a black, swollen eye, his lip was bleeding, and he was chained to the wall.

James turned to the Lieutenant, "Can you explain to me his injuries, why he's chained to the wall and what he was charged with?"

"Sir, what did you charge him with a year ago when he saved Mrs. Turner?"

The Commodore raised a brow, "That is not what I am asking, Gillette."

"Sir, what I meant was, some of my men picked him up and thought because you had charged him on the basis of being a pirate, that I could too. As to his injuries, they were there when we found him."

"Found him?"

"On our doorstep, sir. Someone thought it humorous to put him there while he was unconscious."

James nodded, looking at Jack. He still looked a little out of it. But the fact that he hadn't seen the Turners or recognized them was a lot.

"And the reason he's chained to the wall?"

"We took it as a precaution, sir." Answered the guard in front of Sparrow's cell. James looked at him, he had come on to Port Royal right after Sparrow's escape and had joined the Royal Navy soon after. His name was Jonathan Wilson.

James nodded but said, "Well take him down. He had no need to have his arms outstretched like that. If you were going to chain up anything, then chain his mouth up."

Will smirked, despite what he was feeling. Something about this felt wrong, and if Elizabeth's grip on his hand was any indication she was feeling the same…then she was.

"Yes sir." Jonathan answered, unlocking the door and about to go in, but Will had to say something, "Commodore!" he said suddenly, James looked at him, wondering what he was going to say, but he had a feeling that he already knew. "Can I?"

James smiled slightly and nodded. The officer opened the cell door and Will went in with the keys, towards Jack. They shut the door behind him, just in case and Jonathan whispered, "Doesn't he know Sparrow is a dangerous pirate?"

Elizabeth only smiled and shook her head, going up to the bars and leaning against them, as if to get a better view. She watched as Will walked to Jack. He put one arm around his torso, to support him and then unlocked one of the chains. Jack fell slightly, but the hold Will had on him was enough to keep him upright. He then carefully reached across and unlocked the other chain.

Will wasn't expected the weight that came from that, though. They smoothly fell the to ground, though Will made sure Jack's trip was smoother than his. It was then that Jack woke up and looked around. When he spotted Elizabeth gripping onto the bars, he knew Will couldn't be far. But when he turned his head and saw him next to him, all he could say was, "What took you so long?"


	3. Agreeing

_It's time to make up your mind. Are you for me or against me? I noticed you're sitting on the fence. -Relient K _

­­­­­­­­­. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you believe him?" Elizabeth whispered as she and Will walked up the stairs hand-in-hand. Norrington was behind him and Gillette behind him. They had kept Jack in the cell, Will whispering a secret promise to get him out of there as soon as possible.

"Not even remotely." Will whispered back. They reached the office quickly and sat down, waiting for the other two men.

Norrington sighed as he sat down in his chair, the Gillette just waited next to him. "Your thoughts, Lieutenant?"

Gillette cleared his throat, "Hang him, sir."

Norrington paused, _maybe I should've specific. _"Lieutenant, I was talking more along the line on what you told me this morning…do you think Sparrow has anything to do with it?"

Gillette looked at his commanding officer for a moment and then frowned, "It's a large possibility, Commodore, but any pirate could be behind this."

Norrington paused, "Yes, but why would Sparrow be here in the first place?" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the Turners, _Maybe to see them…_

"Will…have you or Elizabeth sent a letter to the pirate requesting him to come here?"

They both shook their heads, "We would have no way of getting the letter to him, Commodore."

James sighed, deciding to just say it out loud, "Any idea's why he would desire to come to Port Royal?"

Gillette cleared his throat, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" The Commodore nodded and he went on, "Sir, Sparrow tried his hardest to get away the last time he was here, why would he come back if it wasn't do to something _against_ Port Royal?"

"Not everything Jack does is negative!" Elizabeth said, defending him, "Commodore, he saved the lives of countless people! Including Will."

Norrington eyed the two, _the countless people I'm sure he did on accident…_ He took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I'll question him in the morning."

Will's eyes widened, "Don't expect to get much out of him Commodore, I don't think he'll admit to anything, whether he is behind it or not."

James grimaced, that was exactly what he was thinking.

. . . .

"Listen Sparrow, I'm not up for playing your little games, I want the truth so one thing can happen - you can leave."

"What _is_ the truth, Commodore…I feel there's so many truths for different people…but I don't think I'm up for gettin' into religions an' such."

Norrington rolled his eyes, "Just tell me why you're here."

Nothing. Every time James had asked that question all he got was silence. He had tried so many different approaches, but Will's theory on how the questioning was going to go was right.

He sighed, "Well you seemed to be well rested from yesterday…have any idea on who gave you that black eye?"

Jack's dark eyes darted up, piercing the Commodore. He had no hat to hide his eyes this time. "Why don't you ask the bloody redcoats that work for you," He stated, instead of questioning.

The Commodore straightened his back and cleared his throat slightly, "Are you implying that _my_ men did that to you?"

Jack wasn't a fool, and the Commodore knew that, so why he thought Jack would answer that question was a mystery. He sighed, _I'm getting no where._ "Where's your ship, Sparrow?"

"What makes you think I have a ship?"

"Because I went chasing after it after you left a year ago."

"Well now you finally have me," he said, getting up, "Now get my sentencin' over with."

"Back up plan, perhaps?"

Jack sighed and sat down again, also tired of going back and forth. "What is it that you want?" he asked harshly and directly.

"I want to know why you're here. I've asked that more than once."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

James sighed, "Do you have anything against Port Royal, Sparrow?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm in a bloody cell. It seems Port Royal as somethin' against me."

_Point taken…_ Norrington thought to himself, then looking at Jack he said, "Anything against the Governor, then?"

Jack's eyes darted up, questioning him, "Why would I?"

_Should I tell him?_ _Should I trust him?_ Norrington paused, "If you're here to see the Turners and to only see the Turners…there's no shame in that…"

"My business is my own, Commodore." Jack said, sounding bored.

"Then tell me, do you know anyone…" he stopped, almost giving away the entire reason why he was down here. He looked at Jack and saw him looking back at him.

"Somethin' I should know, Commodore?"

He shook his head, "Like you, my business is my own, Sparrow."

Jack sighed and shook his head. Norrington ignored it, trying to back to business. He needed to know if Jack was behind this, but for some odd reason, he had a feeling Jack had nothing to do with the assassin. _Maybe being blunt is the only way with Sparrow…_ he thought to himself. "Do you do your own killing Sparrow, or do you hire someone to do it?"

Jack looked at him and stood up suddenly, walking towards the bars, "What the blast is that s'posed t' mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Sparrow. Do you hire someone to kill your enemies, or do you do it yourself?"

Jack looked him up and down, as if seeing if he was serious. And if he could answer that without sending himself to the noose. He raised a brow, "Any self-respecting pirate kills his own enemies…" he said cautiously.

Norrington nodded, starting to pace, "But would a pirate…any pirate hire an assassin?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Possibly…but any pirate who can't kill someone 'imself is a coward."

He turned, "Have you ever hired an assassin?"

"Do I look like a bloody coward to you?" Jack said, his voice rising, but then he looked around and added, "When I'm outside of these bloody bars?"

Norrington smiled slightly and nodded, "Good enough Sparrow."

. . . .

"There's no way Jack would be behind this…"

Will smiled, "I didn't think so."

"But the idea of a pirate of some sort could be a large possibility. Or anyone on the sea for that matter."

"Why do you think that?"

James turned to Will and looked at him, thinking it would be obvious. They had lived in the same town the same number of years, haven't they? They were currently in the smithy and Will was hard at work, making a new sword, for who - Norrington wasn't sure, but it was sure looking nice. Norrington had come over right after talking to Jack, thinking Will would appreciate hearing the news.

"Will- no one in Port Royal has a grudge against the Governor, and if they do, they hide themselves well."

The other man shook his head, "I dunno, why would someone who doesn't live in Port Royal threaten the Governor, it doesn't seem to make sense."

"They could've possibly had a run-in with the Governor and not liked him…or something to that effect…" James shook his head, there were so many possibilities to this case, it was hard to figure out. "And even if I thought they lived here, I would have no way of finding out."

Will looked up, "What about a disguise?"

James looked at him, "Everyone knows me too well to do that…and the Commodore disappearing suddenly doesn't look good either."

Will sighed, "Then…what's the plan?"

James looked out the place, this is where he had first captured Jack. He shook his head, getting rid of the memories, "Disguising myself on the sea."

Will smiled, "As what?"

He looked up, never thinking he would ever say this, "A pirate."

. . . .

"Pirate? What has gotten in your head, Commodore?"

James sighed, once again he stood in front of the Governor, Elizabeth and Will. Will he had already talked to about this, and both men thought it was semi-sensible. "Sir, it seems to be the only way! To investigate outside of Port Royal would be a plan that could succeed easily. Many people you have come in and out of Port Royal and met you and been around you and this settlement to have an incentive to threaten you."

"Have you thought this out? Who would you be disguised as? What ship would agree to let you on?"

"Jack!"

The three men turned and looked at Elizabeth, but Norrington spoke up first, "Come again?"

Elizabeth half smiled, "Go onto Jack's ship, the _Black __Pearl__…_you have a perfectly good pirate in your custody, take advantage of it!"

"And just let him go? Elizabeth, don't be absurd!" The Governor said, indignant.

"Father, helping the Commodore protect you? Don't you think that's enough to clear him?"

James cleared his throat, "Not exactly, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stared at the two men, mostly James, thinking he was the one who had loosed up a bit, "Weren't you the one who refused to go after Jack right away? To give him a 'headstart', when you could've easily caught him?"

James sighed and looked at the floor and then at her, "It's not that easy anymore, Elizabeth. He got away and that's easy to explain to my superiors, but this…when I had him in my custody…"

"And your superiors will accept you disguising yourself as a pirate?"

"To protect the Governor, Elizabeth."

She sighed, crossing her arms, "Well then what are you going to do? Go onto a pirate ship where you don't know anyone…and then what if you get caught? They would kill you James, Jack is your safest bet."

Norrington sighed, not wanting to admit it, but she was right. He turned and looked at the Governor, "Sir, if you truly will not let Jack off this island alive, then I will go and find another ship, but if I offer him freedom- then surely he'll let me on."

The Governor scratched his ear, looking at the Commodore and his daughter, "If you're sure this is the safest thing…"

James smiled slightly and then looked at the Turners, "Now do you think he'll actually agree?"

. . . .

The next day Will and Elizabeth and James all went down to the fort, wanting to convince Jack to do this. The two men wouldn't have taken Elizabeth, but she had done such a good job convincing Norrington, they thought she might influence Jack a little.

"Will!" Jack said, getting up, smiling. But the smile disappeared when he saw Norrington. "Brought the whole army, didn't you?"

Will smirked a little to Jack's response, "Jack…just have an open mind to what the Commodore is going to say, will you?"

Jack pursed his lips and nodded, going to sit back down. But then James did something none of them expected, he pulled out the key's to the cell and opened it. Jack stared at him for a minute as he walked down the steps and motioned for the Turners to come in. They did and left the door open. "Now we're on level ground, Sparrow."

Jack raised a brow, "Exactly how open does my mind have t' be?"

James started, "Jack, the Governor is in danger, someone has threatened his life and word is there's an assassin out to kill him. Will and Elizabeth are staying with him, but I feel there's a bigger picture here…someone outside of Port Royal hired this assassin."

Jack paused, "How do you know it's not just a bluff?"

"We don't. That's why I'm going…under cover as it were to find out who the employer of the assassin is. And that's where you come in, Sparrow."

He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly, "I don't like assassin's Commodore…"

James nodded, "Can you afford to bring another crew member aboard the _Black __Pearl__…_?"

He scratched his chin, "I'm not sure what yer askin', Commodore,"

Will sighed, "Jack he needs to go 'under cover' as a pirate."

Jack eyes widened, as did the sly grin on his face. "Turnin' pirate, are we?"

"Not turning, Sparrow. Only temporarily. Nothing permanent."

That didn't dampen Jack's spirits though, he shrugged, "Call it whatever ye like, but I know the truth."

James sighed and rolled his eyes and turned, he should've expected this. He couldn't imagine why Jack was even a captain, _he never gets anything done!_ He thought to himself.

"Jack- the Commodore needs to be on your ship." Elizabeth said, cutting to the chase.

Jack's eyes darted up and the grin vanished, "Come again?"

"Your ship, Sparrow," Norrington said, turning around, getting irritated. "To be a pirate, I need to be on a pirate ship…make sense, Sparrow?"

"Why mine? Why even a pirate?"

"Because I figure I can get the most information out of people that way. People respond differently to a Commodore than a pirate."

Jack rolled his eyes, he already knew that. "So why my ship?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Jack- focus on me, and listen to what I am going to tell you. The Commodore is going to dress up like a pirate. He is asking to go onto your ship, do some investigating where ever you stop, hoping to get some information, come back home and catch the man…or even catch the man while with you! Whatever works. If you do this- you will be able to go freely. You won't be hung unless he catches you again! Okay?"

Jack paused, looking at the two men in front of him, "Why didn't she just explain it in the first place?"

James sighed, "Do we have an accord?"

Jack raised a brow, "Only if you understand that I'm taking you on…that you will answer to me in front of my crew and that I am the captain on my ship. No second guessing me unless it has to do with the Governor and no threatening me."

James paused, "But if I talk to you privately, I will act myself and act like the Commodore who technically has power over you…"

Jack sighed, not believing he was doing this, "And you tell _no one_ 'bout this." He stuck out his hand cautiously, "Savvy?"

_I wouldn't dream of it, _Norrington stuck out his own hand and grasped Jack's, "Savvy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author Thanks:**

** Dawnie-7: Glad to have you back!**

** Emma436: Congrats on your braces and…your story…what more do I need to say? UPDATE IT! Just write a little drabble and post it. You can do it. There you go with your supernatural power of KNOWING THINGS! Like the Norrington dressing up thing. Jeez. Am I that predictable?**

** Savvy-rum-drinker: Hands of the Navy…I guess I should explain that, shouldn't I?**

** x0x -Pirate-shivvers-x0x**

** Trojan Nag**

** PiratePrincess91 and ThePinkPanther: glad to have you both back!**


	4. Turning Pirate

"_He's a pirate!"_

"_And a good man." –Governor Swann and Will Turner, **Pirates of the Caribbean**_

­­­­­­­­. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A week later a letter was dropped on the Governor's doorstep telling him his days were numbered. Just four words. At once Elizabeth made her way over to the battlement, to tell the Commodore. He sighed, thinking he needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Commodore?"

James smirked, "'ello, Gillette."

The lieutenants mouth dropped as James Norrington walked into the office looking like a street rat. "What happened?"

He merely shook his head and headed towards the stairs leading to the cells. Gillette followed him though. "Sir, I hardly think this is the time to dress up for a costume party!"

Norrington turned, facing him, "You don't know what I'm doing- that's alright. Just hold down the fort, would you?"

Gillette looked at him, unsure, but responded with, "Yes sir."

Norrington nodded and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. He walked down to the cells and quickly dismissed the guards there. Jack stood up and stared as Norrington unlocked the door and went inside to unlock the chains around Jack's wrists.

"Commodore?"

James looked up, "Call me Nathan."

Jack's eyes widened, "Well tie me up an' throw me over board..."

He looked at the pirate, "Do I look suitable?"

Jack backed up and looked at him. He had done away with his wig, making him look so much younger, and over his brown hair was a black cap. He had grown a thin mustache and a little bit of sideburns. He was wearing a faded white shirt with a black vest over it and had faded gray pants and sea boots on. Around his waist was a gun and a sword. Jack smirked and looked at him, "If I didn't no better, I would say you've been sailin' for years."

Norrington nodded and was glad that he did have experience on ships, or this would've been a grand mistake. Jack and he started going up the stairs before Jack asked, "So now, can you get your...voice out of your voice?"

"Uh..."

"Your Commodore voice. Your voice of authority...'cause now yer a riffraff like me."

He rolled his eyes, _he's enjoying this too much._ "I hope you said your goodbyes Sparrow."

Jack turned, "To who?"

"The Turners..."

Jack snorted, "Whatever you may think, Commodore, the Turner's aren't my business anymore."

James nodded and as they exited the fort office and the battlement quickly Jack went over the rules. "Remember- I'm the captain."

"Except when we're in private..."

"Never say 'Aye, a vast'."

"Uh...okay..."

"You'll be rooming with Gibbs..."

"Gibbs?" Norrington stopped, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Jack raised a brow, "That's right! I forgot he was from England..." Jack smiled and kept walking. James shook his head and followed him, "The galley is down stairs and that's Roberts who handles it. Ana Maria is the short-tempered black woman who likes to remind me that I stole a boat of hers...Cotton has a parrot but no tongue, you know Gibbs..."

"And I'm Nathan."

"Nate." Jack said as they made their way a hidden dock that was behind some sort of a mountain. James stopped and said, "This is where you dock?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "Sneaky, eh?"

James rolled his eyes and followed Jack up the gangplank, "And remember," he whispered harshly, "I talk, I call the shots an' I am the Captain."

"Why didn't they hang you?" A smooth voice called out from the ship Jack and James were currently standing on.

Jack sighed and turned to face a woman who was about five foot six, with long, curly hair and deep, blue eyes. He looked at Norrington and said, "And this, this 'ere is Bianca White."

Her blue eyes cut into Norrington like he was cheese. "Who are you?" she asked, not as harshly as Norrington would've expected though.

"Nathan Anderson." He said, almost wanting to put out his hand, but decided against it.

She eyed him and then took in a deep breath, she nodded and looked at Jack, "Ana's been lookin' for ye."

"Of course she bloody has."

"She said that if you weren't back in two more days we were gonna take off. We couldn't stand waitin' for ye, Jack. That stiff Commodore would've hung us all!"

Jack rolled his eyes and then shot a glance to Norrington. He nodded once and said, "Tell Gibbs he has a roomie an' then weigh anchor an' set sail for Tortuga."

"Aye Captain." She answered, and then walked away, throwing one more glance towards Norrington that he saw and they both quickly looked away.

Jack nodded and then went to his cabin, Norrington paused, feeling a little unnerved with all these pirates running around. He looked at Jack and then Jack turned his head and yelled over his shoulder, "Go help them!"

"You look familiar..." Gibbs started out, looking at Norrington closely.

James swallowed, "I grew up in England as a boy and then I moved here..."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye- that must be it. I did too. Moved t' the Caribbean when I was younger...must be eleven years ago."

Norrington nodded, that sounded right. "How long have you been with Jack?" he asked as they both moved to a different sail to tighten the ropes.

Gibbs shrugged, "Known him a while. Be on his crew? Two years only. Came on when he asked for help with Barbossa."

He nodded, "I heard you left him, what happened."

Gibbs smiled, "Came back for him- here in fact. The code kinda got lost t' the sea after then, if you know what I mean."

Norrington didn't know what he meant, but he nodded anyways. _There's a code? Who would be absurd enough to make up a code?_

"How 'bout you," Gibbs asked, looking at him once they got the ropes securely tied.

James paused and looked at him, "Uh- I came to the Caribbean a couple years ago...just as you...in fact around the same time..." He thought about what else he could add but Gibbs beat him to it.

"How long have ye known Jack?"

James' eyes widened, "A year or so..."

Gibbs nodded. Their conversation seemed to end before they ran into Ana Maria.

"Whose this bloat?" she asked Gibbs, examining Norrington.

"Nathan Anderson. Came from Port Royal."

"Really?" She questioned, "Gettin' away from that stiff?"

James swallowed, "Aye."

She nodded, "The Captain must've brought you on,"

He nodded. Ana Maria took in a deep breath and said, "Well just make sure you don't get in the way."

Norrington narrowed his eyes, the insults finally getting to him as she walked off, "How long do you think I've been on ships?" he called after her.

She frowned and turned around on her heel. From the helm, Jack paused and looked down, watching to see if Ana Maria would wait or shoot him now. "I don't bloody _care_ how long you've been on ships- this isn't the Navy."

He paused, thinking she knew but kept going, "And you think I'm just some scamp off the road who knows nothing of piracy?"

"Piracy and pirate are two very different things, Anderson."

"You don't think I can do either..."

She walked up to him, and got close enough to whisper, "When you've lived with nothin' but pirates yer whole life- then come an' talk t' me." She waited a moment, being quiet, and then she left, slamming her cabin door. Norrington sighed as the ship seemed to get quiet. He looked up and saw Jack staring at him, with a raised eyebrow, that he desperately hoped wasn't a look of approval. James quietly left his spot on the deck to go down stairs- he was hungry.

"What's the deal with him Jack, really."

Jack's dark eyes darted up, looking at the two women in front of him. He figured they would become good friends when he had picked up Bianca in a port outside of Cuba, but he never thought they would gang up on him.

"Questionin' my judgment, ladies?" Jack asked.

"Bloody hell yes!" Ana Maria answered, "What was with him on deck?"

Jack smirked, "I found it amusin' that he would challenge you like that, luv."

"You would." She spat at him.

He merely laughed to himself and shook his head, then looking at the two women, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell us why he's bloody 'ere!" Bianca said.

He sighed, swallowing, "He's here for pillagin' and raidin'...why are you here?"

Bianca raised a brow, crossing her arms and somewhat backing down from Jack. Ana Maria wasn't so easy however.

"Jack- he doesn't seem like the pirate type. Like he has a hidden agenda."

He sighed, she was getting to close. He got up from his desk that he was sitting at, "Whether he does or not- that's no concern of yers, is it?"

She pursed her lips, "You know somethin' yer not tellin' us..."

"I know a lot of things, luv. Now get t' bed. Big day in the mornin'."

"Oh? What exactly are we doin'?"

"Go!" he roared, pointing out the door. The two women paused and then left the cabin in no hurry. Jack sighed and sat down, thinking he got himself in deeper trouble than he may've thought. If they found out Nathan was actually the Commodore, the crew wouldn't be very happy and might consider Jack a traitor. _I'm no traitor. Norrington is doing nothin' on pirates- he sticks to assassins alone._ Jack only hoped that was going to be true, otherwise both their reputations could be at risk.

"Nathan is kinda attractive though...don't you think?"

Ana shot Bianca a look, "Stick t' Tortuga, Bianca."

She frowned, "It gets borin'...all the men there want one thing."

"And you don't?"

Bianca turned and stuck out her tongue at her friend. The two had followed Jack's orders and gone to their cabin and started getting ready for bed. After they changed and blew out the candle, Bianca went on. "Why do you have such a problem with him, Ana?"

Ana Maria turned onto her side, her back facing Bianca. "There's somethin' 'bout him...somethin' I don't feel right 'bout..."

"You're too tense..." Bianca said, getting comfortable. "Loosen up, would you?"

"I just don't want Jack to be betrayed again..." she said, finally confessing. Bianca paused and turned looked at her friend through the dark. She had a feeling Ana Maria and Jack had a growing affection towards each other- but she wasn't sure of anything. Just comments from both of them gave her an underlining feeling. She shook her head and turned back around, "G'night Ana."

Ana sighed, "G'night Bianca."

"What are you doin' down here?" Jack said exasperated, walking down the steps to the galley. Ana Maria had moved his liquor cabinet down here, hoping he wouldn't get as drunk, but Jack just snuck an extra bottle up to his room whenever he did get one.

"I was awful today."

Jack paused, _turn around. Don't get into anything now. Turn around and go back to your cabin._ Against his better judgment he asked, "What is it, _Nate_."

Norrington shook his head, "I should've never said those things to her. I was totally wrong to do that...I'm not even sure why I did. I've never spoken to any woman like that."

Jack sighed and sat down next to him, "Never had a sister?"

Norrington shook his head, "Had an older brother but he died when I was a boy..."

Jack frowned, sorry he brought it up. Again, his conscience told him to get out of there. _Good idea, before I make an even bigger idiot of myself._ He stood up, "Don't worry 'bout it. Ana's a tough one t' like. But I have t' warn ye... ye're now on her bad side...and that's not a side I would want t' be on."

Norrington grimaced. Jack smirked, "You didn't think this would be easy, now did you?"

He shrugged, "It would've been easier if I wouldn't have opened my mouth."

Jack laughed, "That's true for everyone mate. Don't worry 'bout it. Get some rest."

Jack started going up the stairs and Norrington quickly turned around, hesitating, "Jack?" he asked finally. Jack turned, giving him his attention, "Should I apologize?"

The pirate smirked, "No. Don't even think bout 'suckin' up...just stay out of her way." As Jack went up the stairs, Norrington hoped that would be an easy task.

**Author's Note: There's no Author Thanks because I'm currently in South Dakota, and my wonderful Beta posted this for me! Thanks again! But I'll be back on the 30th and I'll post prolly sometime around the 4th!**


	5. Findings

**Author's Note: So ****Midwest**** is nothing but CORN! And for those of you who've seen Secret Window, that means something. And I found out my grampa also smokes Pall Malls. FREAKY! I almost died. But uhhh to complete my obsessive-ness over Secret Window, a lot of things in this story will have the same names as SW. Like 'Amy', 'Ted' and 'Todd Downy'. So just know that I don't own any of them…they belong to either Stephen King of the writer of SW (I'm not sure which)**

**And also- 'Dead Cay' is a fictional island I made for my own purposes… **

**

* * *

**__

_…knowledge rather than choice gold, for wisdom is more precious than rubies. –Proverbs 8:10-11_

**

* * *

**__

"What'cha doin'?"

Norrington snapped his notebook shut and turned around to meet the blue eyes of Bianca White. He looked back out on the water and said, "Just writing." He was sitting on the railing, leaning against some ropes, so he could steady his hands to write.

She nodded and sat down next to him, "Cap'n says we'll dock within the hour…"

"In Tortuga…correct?"

Bianca smiled and nodded, "You talk funny."

Norrington smirked, "Funny how?"

"Yer…so proper…How long were you livin' on that rock?"

He shrugged, "Nine, ten years."

She nodded, "That's where it came from…But it's a good thing you decided to turn pirate. It's the best way t' live."

He looked out onto the water, "Freedom, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Boy, yer gonna get used to this right quick! Being a pirate isn't what gives you all the freedom- there's still the law to deal with in bein' a pirate…but the real freedom comes from the ship…"

He looked at her, "You can be a merchant sailor and still be on a ship and still be under the law."

She smirked and turned her head towards him, "Aye, but they have destinations and places they need t' be…we…we have everywhere in the world."

Norrington paused and thought about that for a moment before he turned and looked back out into the ocean. _How true is that._ He thought to himself. He smiled and nodded, "You seem to be right."

She smiled, "I pride myself on such things, Nathan." A few quiet moments past before she asked, "There a particular reason you came aboard?"

Norrington looked and her and shrugged, "Saw Jack…and I had been interested in becoming a pirate…so we talked, made a deal and here I am." She nodded. "You?" He asked.

Bianca looked down at her lap and said quietly, "This ain't something t' go passin' 'round t' people…savvy?" she said, looking up at him with her piercing blue eyes. He nodded and she went on, "My parents were murdered…the town in fact was slaughtered by the French. Called us 'a town of sin'…so for that everyone deserved t' die." She shook her head, "I had hidden myself beneath the floor boards and had resurfaced when I recognized Jack and his crew. They had come by quite often t' our little town an' restocked as it were. But when Jack saw I was alone…with nothing but the clothes on m' back…he took me as his own." She paused, looking back out into the ocean, "I owe him everything."

Norrington paused, not sure how to react. _Jack took her on as a crew member just because she was alone? Didn't think he would be the type to do such a thing…_ He looked at her, "Noble thing he did."

She shrugged, "The Cap'n isn't a monster…he's a regular human bein' just as you and me…And he ain't no savage as the English and the French place him t' be. This is just his chosen profession…says nothin' of the man."

All that came to Norrington's mind when she said that was things he said years ago to the young Elizabeth, and the promise he had taken when he first became Commodore. **I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop.**

Nothing about that talked about the man under the pirate.

_According to the British, there **isn't** anything under the pirate._ "Right." He said finally. Before she could say anything more, they heard a voice behind them, "Makin' new friends, are we?"

Bianca and Norrington turned quickly and Norrington almost fell off the edge of the ship. Bianca merely smiled, "Nothing t' be concernin' yerself over with, Captain."

Jack smiled knowingly, "Indeed."

Norrington spoke up, "Getting closer?"

He nodded, "Aye, that we are. Then we'll be docked there for two days- and you better make good use of this time…" he said looking at Norrington. He left quickly, leaving James to think about how he was going to find out information.

**

* * *

**__

"But sir, with Norrington out of Port, this would be the perfect time!"

The older man looked down at his accomplice, "Should I remind you who has the say in this decision? I asked you- and you've stayed on for this long, you can wait a little longer, can't you? It's not as if you have other demands."

The younger man frowned, not saying anything on his demands. "Sir, The Governor is a sheep, blind from the ready wolf!"

He shook his head, "No…The Governor isn't the only one…not anymore."

"Sir?"

"The Governor is no longer our only target…"

**

* * *

**__

"Don't let her get to you."

James Norrington looked up, "Who, Jack?"

"It's Captain and Bianca."

James snorted and strapped on his sword that Will had made for him more than a year ago. Jack had advise him, since he had never been to Tortuga, that he would need things that would protect him if the time ever came. Currently they were in Norrington's quarters and the _Pearl_ was docked. "You don't need to worry about Ms. White and I, _Captain_…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "_Ms. White_ isn't the one I'm worried about…it's you."

James looked up, "And the reason to worry over me would be…?"

"Well yer…she's…" Jack sighed, "She's a man eater to put it plainly."

James was the one to roll his eyes this time, "And the reason to look out for my…"

"Heart?" Jack put out.

James snorted again, "_Heart, _Captain? Why worry over my heart?" He turned around swiftly, getting into Jack's personal space which was something he only did to intimidate, "You owe me nothing and I you. I had in my mind that you could care less what happens to me." he raised a brow, "why the sudden worry?"

Jack too raised a brow and stepped back, only comfortable when he was the one doing the intimating. "I can't have you getting' an attachment t' my crewmembers when yer not stayin'. Don't need no broken hearts on my ship."

James shook his head slightly, walking past Jack and opening the cabin door, seeing the ship deserted and walked out onto the deck. Jack followed him and together they walked down the gangplank. "Broken hearts aren't the things you should be worried about."

"Oh? Do Commodore's not fall in love?"

James turned around quickly, the comment striking a note with him, "I would prefer if you kept the subject matter off foolish things such as _love_, Captain." He paused and turned back towards the town, and said in a calm voice, "Women aren't worth love."

Jack's eyes widened as Norrington continued down the plank, leaving Jack behind. _Open wounds, Commodore?_ Jack thought to himself. _Maybe we'll need t' have a chat to see what happened when __Elizabeth__ picked Will and I escaped…and then they got married…_ Jack smirked to himself and start to think up a plan for the seemingly pessimistic Commodore.

**

* * *

**__

"Cap'n, I 'ave a somethin' t' tell ye."

Jack rolled his eyes, "What?" He stumbled over to a table and sat down rather awkwardly and spilled some of his rum during the process. The very drunk Gibbs followed him and did practically the same thing.

"That Nathan is up t' no good Cap'n…" He started out, "It's bad luck t' 'ave 'im aboard."

Jack rolled his eyes, used to hearing things from the superstitious crewmen. "Get over it mate."

"But Cap'n! He's over there talkin' t' a man we don't know!"

The pirate captain sighed as he looked around, the room spinning a bit and then his eyes landed on Norrington. He indeed was talking to someone Jack had never seen before, but Jack knew what he was doing. "Gibbs, set yer sights a little higher…" Jack said pointing up to where some prostitutes were. From then on, nothing more was said of the Commodore.

**

* * *

**__

"Yea, assassins and mercenaries of the like come in and out of Tortuga, but no one turns their head- people get shot all the time here…but people are too drunk to notice."

James Norrington thanked his lucky stars that he had found someone that wasn't drunk and knew proper English…at least English. The man he was currently talking to called himself Todd Downy, Norrington thought the first name to be rather strange but then when he said he was born in the America's, things became a little clearer.

James had started out the conversation by saying he wanted to hire an assassin and then found out that Todd was a privateer, someone who, in theory, would know about assassins and mercenaries of the like.

"So could I come here to find one?" James asked.

Todd paused, "You could find anything in Tortuga, but the best place to find assassins and mercenaries are…" he looked at James, "You know of the virgin islands, right?"

He nodded, "Aye."

"Well there's a place called Dead Cay…I know, catchy huh?" he said sarcastically, "But somehow that's become the main spot to find killers…"

James nodded, "And is this common knowledge?"

Todd shrugged as he took a drink from his tankard. "Possibly. To most pirates, yes. To the French Navy and the Royal Navy…no- not unless they got a hold of the right people."

He nodded. _Someone who had access to a ship must've hired this assassin. _He looked up at Todd, "Thanks. I owe you."

Todd shrugged. James quickly left the bar, wanting to get back to the safety of the _Pearl_

**

* * *

**__

The giggles of many different women found their way to James' ears as he walked swiftly to the ship, but the thing that caught his ear was not a giggle, but a curse word.

"Get yer hands off me!" came a familiar voice. The woman sounded angry and James looked around to see who it was.

"C'mon love…jus' one night…"

Norrington finally found the person in distress. It was Bianca and in the arms of a rather drunk, disgusting old man. He walked towards them, coming from behind, moving his hand towards his revolver.

She slapped him once and he released her and she made a mad dash towards the docks, but he followed her. She finally took out her own gun but then realized it was empty. Bianca growled to herself and hurled the empty pistol at the man who was close behind her. It missed and then she saw James.

While looking, however, she tripped and fell over a rock. She cursed loudly as pain came from her ankle and the man advanced. But James was faster. He pulled his pistol and touched the man's head with it when he stopped. "I do believe the woman said 'no'."

Bianca narrowed her eyes and nodded, trying to keep the pain under control, but it wasn't working that well. The older man growled and spun around and tried to hit at Norrington, but just kept spinning. Norrington got annoyed quickly and hit the man over the head with his pistol, knocking him out.

"Thanks Nathan," she said quickly.

Norrington looked down at Bianca as he walked to her, "You alright?"

She shrugged and nodded, "Aye. Just me ankle…"

He offered his hand and she stared at him, wondering what he was doing. "Help up?" he explained. She smiled and took his hand, hoisting herself up. She bit her lip when she put her weight on her ankle. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Nothin' more than a twist. I'll be fine…" He reluctantly let go of her hand and she hobbled off back towards the bar. James took in a deep breath and turned around, once again heading towards the ship.

He sighed and repeated the name of the cay over and over in his head, "Dead Cay, Dead Cay…" he muttered over and over. He made his way up the gangplank and was prepared to go into his cabin when he heard, "What's with Dead Cay?"

Norrington turned on his heel and squinted at the figure across the ship. He wasn't sure who it was, considering he'd only been on the ship a couple days. "It's my business."

The person came closer and Norrington guessed who it was based on the gait. "Does the captain know yer business?"

Norrington sighed, "Look, whatever I've done to you- I didn't mean to make a mortal enemy."

Ana Maria raised her brow, "Yer apologies are like the Captain's." He just stood there, looking at her, not sure what else to say but fed up with his mistake and how it turned out. "You can fool the Captain, but fortunately, I pick things out better than he. Tell me what yer doin' and why yer on the ship."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. The captain knows why I'm here, and that's what matters…savvy?"

She narrowed her eyes, "No. If yer business doesn't belong on a pirate ship then leave- we don't need our ship covered with traitors, savvy?"

James raised a brow, "I thought Jack was the only one who got betrayed."

Ana paused, shifting her eyes, "Is he the only pirate in the world who got betrayed?" She asked, looking back at him. "His is the only story you hear…that's all."

"You've been left on an island to die?" He countered.

Ana sighed, getting fed up with this stupid conversation. "No, a stolen boat." She said and then quickly left the ship.

**

* * *

**__

**Author Thanks:**

**Kettch-22, Dawnie-7 and PiratePrincess91- Thanks for the comments and telling me what you liked in the chapter! I appreciate that.**


	6. Lies

_You've been burned more than once, you don't think much of trust. –Dashboard Confessional

* * *

_

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or somethin'?"

Ana Maria looked up into Jack's dark brown eyes, her own dark eyes piercing him. Jack sighed. He knew what _that_ meant. Ana's looks had become customary when the two spoke. The two of them had started having breakfast together a couple weeks earlier quite on accident but hadn't broken the habit. Now they were at a quiet little tavern that sold more than alcohol. The streets were quiet, with all the drunks passed out until later in the day.

She finally spoke, "What makes you ask?"

"Yer awfully quiet…not bored, are you luv?"

"Only with the company."

He smirked. Also used to her smart-comments when she was running low on tolerance and patience. "Really luv," he started, putting his spoon in his soup, "what's with the silence?"

She sighed and looked at her own food in front of her, then looking at her captain she said, "That Nathan bloke…something about him Jack…"

Jack rolled his eyes, he was hoping she would've gotten over this by now. Ana rolled her own eyes at his response and insisted, "He's dealing with murders! What business does a pirate have with killers?"

"How do you know he's dealing with killers?"

"He was talkin' 'bout Dead Cay! I'm no fool Jack, I know who inhabit that island."

Jack sighed, _Dead Cay, eh? Have t' talk t' Norrington about that._ "I don't know what t' tell you luv."

Ana's eyes widened as she watched Jack return to his food. She held back the urge to whack him across the head and said, "Don't be a bloody fool, Jack! What if he's here t' hire a mercenary? To betray you! To kill the crew!"

Jack smirked, "I doubt it."

Ana narrowed her eyes, "You knew that he was wantin' t' go t' Dead Cay, didn't you?"

"In a sense…"

"Bloody pirate." She muttered as she turned herself around in her chair and started eating her own soup. Jack sighed and put down his spoon, "What?" he asked irritated.

She looked up and pointed a finger at him, "You knew he was dealin' with killers! You didn't tell yer crew that! Jack, they have given you all their trust- do _not_ do this to them."

"Do what? I brought on a bloody pirate!"

Ana Maria stared at him for a minute but then leaned in close to him, "You know for a fact he's a pirate?"

Jack swallowed. Lately Ana had the uncanny ability to tell when he was lying. She was downright scaring Jack and every time he was about to lie to her he had to focus. Now was no different.

He put on a non-feeling expression and said, "Why would I take on anyone who wasn't a pirate? Do you think I want another mutiny on my hands?"

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a minute. "You're lying." She said, but then ended with, "I dunno why yer covering for this bloody scoundrel, but I'll find out. I'll find out why yer lying now, who Nathan really is and why he's here."

Jack narrowed his eyes as well, leaning in, "Trust me."

She paused, the comment had surprised her and her face showed it, "What makes you think I don't?"

"This conversation." He said, quietly, leaning in a little more to get in her personal space, except she didn't move back like most people. The pirate captain went on, "I am your captain, I need you t' trust my reasons for bringin' on Nathan, savvy luv?"

The female pirate paused, and then nodded, "Aye."

Jack nodded as well and the two continued with their breakfast.

* * *

"Nathan…"

James Norrington stopped short as Jack stopped right in front of him. He looked down at the pirate captain and waited for anything else to come from his mouth. It was mid afternoon and the crew was beginning to gather back on the ship. James was just about to find Jack to see why the plans had changed. They weren't supposed to leave until the next morning.

"Captain."

Jack smirked, "Just the man I was looking for,"

"I could say the same thing." Norrington said as Jack pointed toward the ship and the two of them slowly walked up the gangplank they were already standing on. "We're leaving?"

Jack nodded, "That we are. Headed to Dead Cay."

Norrington stopped, just barely on the ship, "Who told you?"

"Ana Maria…came to me with some…problems. That managed to find it's way into our conversation…"

_I'm sure…_ Norrington raised a brow, "But why leave early?"

Jack turned and practically whispered in his ear, "I'm assuming you want t' get home….no?" Norrington merely stared at the pirate. Jack shrugged and said, starting to walk off, "Consider it a favor."

* * *

"Cut it out Roberts!"

"I'm tryin' to!"

Bianca rolled her eyes and stifled her shrieking by biting her knuckle. "I mean stop it!"

The elderly, balding man ignored her kept cutting through her skin. She had somehow managed to lodge something sharp up into her ankle when she had fallen, and that was keeping her from walking and the wound from healing.

As she bit down on her knuckle she felt the familiar taste of salt in her mouth. She cursed under her breath and looked at her finger. It was bleeding from the teeth marks. Roberts looked up and saw the bleeding and cursed, "Bianca White! How many times have I told you…!"

She nodded, "I bloody know!" He sighed and tossed her a shirt that he used for a towel and she put it on her knuckle while looking at her other fingers that had scars on them from her teeth.

"You've only been on this bloomin' ship for eight months an' you already chewed through three fingers!"

Bianca stuck her tongue out at the man she had grown to love in those eight months. He paused and looked at her telling her, "Now hush up," and then cut deeper. She screamed an ear-piercing scream and then stuck her face in the shirt she had for her knuckle to hush her cries.

Not a moment later Jack and James came running down the stairs and Jack said, "What the blast is goin' on in 'ere?"

Roberts looked up only slightly but kept his eyes on his work. "Almost got it…"

"Got what?"

Bianca screamed again and Norrington went to her immediately and held out his hand. She looked at it and yelled, "What do you want me t' do, slap it?"

"Hold on to it!" he said, but he didn't have to repeat himself. As Roberts dug deeper, Bianca squeezed Norrington's hand for all she was worth. Jack stared at the Brit for a moment and then went over to Roberts and watched him work. Finally he pulled out a three inch thorn that had stuck itself into her skin and gone all the way in. Roberts had made a cut about five inches long, but otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get it.

"Only five inches Bianca…" Roberts said as she relaxed a little and he started wrapping up her calf.

She looked up at Norrington, "Thanks Nathan…"

He smiled slightly, removing his hand and shaking it out, trying to get blood flowing again, "My pleasure."

"Anderson! With me." Norrington turned sharply and watched Jack walk up the stairs with a bottle in each hand. He sighed and followed the pirate. Jack led him back to his cabin and shut the door behind the Commodore. "What the blast was that about?" Jack asked sharply.

James paused, a little confused. "What was what about?"

Jack pointed out the door, "Holding Bianca's bloody hand!"

"Uh…well…" James stuttered, he wasn't really sure. It was just impulse, even though he had never held a woman's hand except for when he was a boy. "…To provide…comfort?"

"My eye! Bianca is a woman of twenty-eight! She knows how to curb her pain."

James stood there silent, feeling once again like a lower rank than he really was. "It was…inappropriate, I apologize."

Jack raised a brow, he hadn't expected James' response to be so respectful. The pirate captain sighed, "Take a seat Commodore. I got somethin' to curb yer…behavior." He said, only half kidding.

James did as he was told and sat down, watching Jack pour an orange-ish liquid into two mugs. Jack then handed one to James and raised his own, "To…"

James picked it up and raised it as well, "…the Turners…"

Jack paused, staring at James for a moment and then said, "To Captains, present and past." And then hit his own mug against the Commodore's. James paused before he took a drink and then almost immediately starting coughing.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said, "What the heck is that?!"

Jack grinned, "Rum."

* * *

"Now tell me…why do ye hate the Turners?"

Jack frowned, "I don't!"

After twenty minutes of persuading, arguing, and commanding, the Commodore finally got down the whole mug of rum, and then another. Within the hour, the Commodore of the West Caribbean was drunk. Jack was amazed by his low tolerance level to alcohol, but not surprised. Jack wasn't even close to being drunk.

"Then why you avoid them?"

Jack paused, the reason to get the Commodore drunk was so Jack could ask _him_ questions about the Turners…not the other way around. **_Get the conversation off yourself or you'll be sorry._**

Jack cleared his throat after he took another drink and then said, "I have a feelin' I'm not the only one who avoids the Turners, Commodore."

James frowned, "Why's that, Sparrow?"

Jack leaned in, "I saw it happen Commodore, Elizabeth accepted your proposal…I also saw her choose to stand by Will…and now the two of _them_ are married. There must be some…rough moments,"

James paused._ **Why tell him if there were or not? He's no friend. He's a pirate. Your enemy**_

****_And my only friend at the moment.___

James struggled with his hazed mind, trying to decide whether or not to tell Jack. He hadn't told anyone else his feelings. There wasn't really anyone to tell. He would never bring it up to the Turners and to bring it up to his other friends would be improper. He looked at Jack, he had a calm look about him, like he wasn't pushing the Commodore at all.

"Of course, that's to be expected…if you were in love with her." Jack said leaning back.

James sneered slightly and decided to play along with Jack's little game, but his sober conscious wasn't sure how this would work out, considering he was drunk. "Yea…love…that's what it is."

Jack paused, "_Is?_"

James nodded, "Of course! I love 'er! She's beautiful!"

"You picked her for her looks?"

James paused, _Why not? If you're gonna play…_ "Oh yea! She'd look good with me! That's the point!"

Jack was confused. He thought the Commodore was a better man than that. He tried clarifying, "You mean you proposed on the mere fact that she was…high society an' good lookin'?"

James smiled lazily and nodded, "Aye, Aye, Captain."

Jack paused, examining the Commodore. _He's lying,_ He thought to himself, _He's gotta be. As much as I'd love for him t' be this low…he's not._ "I think it's time you got t' yer cabin, Nathan."

James looked around, "Whose Nathan?"

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, "C'mon…" he said, grabbing the naval officer's elbow and pulling him to his feet. Norrington pushed away slightly, "I can walk by m'self!" he said, and then fell slightly before Jack caught him.

"Sure, an' I'm the King of England."

James nodded and Jack helped him out the door. Together they slowly walked across the deck to Norrington's cabin. **_Why are you helpin' him?_**__

_I'm not sure…_ Jack admitted to himself. But before he had time to think about that, he spotted Bianca. He cursed under his breath and shook Norrington, "Get up."

He only groaned. Jack rolled his eyes, figuring the man was on his way to dreamland.

"Nathan?"

Jack looked up, Bianca looked shocked. "He's…tired." She looked at her Captain skeptically. **_Now you're covering for him!_** "…Got too much…he lost…poker! He lost a card game."

Bianca raised a brow, doubtful of her Captain's story. "He's drunk, ain't he?"

Jack said nothing except for, "Get t' bed." She sighed but did as she was told. Jack let out a breath of relief and kept going. When he opened Norrington's door and walked him to the bed opposite Gibbs, James woke up. Groggily he said, "Why'd ye do that?"

Jack frowned, "Do what?"

"Care."

Jack paused, looking at the English man for a moment and then letting go of him gently so he would fall onto his pillow. Just as he was about to leave the cabin, Jack heard, "Just like you care for Will." Jack stopped for a moment and then kept going, trying to forget what he had just done.

* * *

**Author thanks:**

**Dawnie-7: Yes…yes there is a romance…but I'm not sure how I'm progressing it very well…**

**Kettch-22: I have a feeling you like Norrington? Am I correct? Well he's a bit bitter about love…and we can all imagine why. He also doesn't like talking about it…also understandable.**

**Padme17**

**PiratePrincess91: I'M FREAKIN OUT…because I've never done a Jack/Ana thing…I'm serious worried it's not going to turn out…real…you know what I mean? But do you think I'm doing a good job so far?**


	7. In My Mind

_

* * *

In my mind I'm where I belong, as I rest in your arms… -DC Talk

* * *

_

The next morning was full of headaches when James Norrington finally opened his eyes to the morning light. He shut his eyes quickly when the sunrays hit his eyes, and rolled over and groaned. "What a night." He muttered to himself.

Not like he could remember if it was or not.

He faintly remembered Bianca screaming, and Jack. James' brow quickly furrowed when he thought of the pirate captain. He stood up quickly and then sat back down, feeling all the blood rush from his head. He paused for a moment and then stood up again- slowly.

He opened his door and quickly shielded his eyes from the late morning sun. Slowly he made his way across the ship, maneuvering himself around the other crewmen and finally to the Captain's cabin. He entered without knocking and paused a moment for his eyes to adjust.

"Try knockin' Nathan."

James slammed the door behind him and said, "What the devil did you do to me last night?"

Jack raised a brow, "I didn't do anythin'."

"What'd you do? Slip poison into my drink or something?"

Jack grinned, "I imagine this is your first hangover…Commodore, what you experienced was Rum, the worlds finest."

James still wasn't satisfied. "You got me drunk!" He said, indignant.

"You got yerself drunk. I never knew two mugs could get someone drunk. I thought for you at the most five…but two…" he shook his head.

"You could be hung for this!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I could be hung on a lot more, Commodore. Things a lot more important as well. Do you even know if gettin' drunk is breakin' a law?"

James pursed his lips, "You knew exactly what you were doing! Admit it!"

Jack's expression quickly changed from comical to serious, and he said, "Aye. I knew what I was doin'. Too bad you can't remember."

James frowned, "Remember what?"

_Why bother?_ Jack thought to himself, "Remember that you got yerself out of here jus' when I was about t' give ye another…" He looked at the Commodore, "Two mugs of rum an' some harmless jokes…that's all the night consisted of, Norrington. Nothing illegal an' nothin' deep."

James paused, looking at Jack, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. Of course it was always hard to tell with Jack. Norrington's response was cut short when the ship suddenly jolted forward and the two men had to brace themselves against the walls of the cabin.

Ana Maria came in seconds later, "Jack, it's the bloody Royal Navy! Some Lieutenant shouting over that yer his! What is he talkin' about?"

Jack shot a glance towards the Commodore and growled under his breath. He started to go out the door but James grabbed his arm, "They'll board," he said in barely a whisper.

"Captain!" Ana Maria yelled, still in the doorway.

Jack looked at the Commodore, "Got any bright idea's then?"

Norrington smiled and looked at Ana, "Have they seen any of the crew before?" She shook her head and he nodded, "Stay in here…"

Jack was indignant, "I'm the Captain of this bloody ship! No way am I staying in this cabin!"

James turned to him, his head still spinning a little but tried to look calm and confident, "If they know you're here, they'll board and take you back t' Port Royal. I know he will."

Jack stared at him for a moment and then whispered, "What if the bloat recognizes you?"

James paused and then shrugged, "I'll figure something out." And then left the cabin. Ana Maria stared at Jack for a moment and then walked up to him, "What the blast is that 'bout? Yer the bloody Captain! They fired a bloody canon into our hull!"

"And I intend to stay Captain, luv. Now go out there and follow along with Nathan's plan."

Ana gave him a skeptical look but then walked out of the cabin.

Norrington took a deep breath as his eyes refocused to the sunlight and he finally recognized the man standing tall and above all the rest. It was the Lieutenant Jonathan Wilson. "I ask again, who are you?" he called over to Norrington.

James straightened up, "I'll answer that when yer commandin' officer comes out of hidin' boy."

Wilson sneered, "I am in command of this ship. Lieutenant Jonathan Wilson of Port Royal, British Royal Navy."

James smirked, "I don't care."

The younger man pursed his lips together, "Who are you?"

"Nathan Anderson, Captain of this 'ere ship, the _Black Pearl_." The crew seemed to hold their breath, looking from person from person and eventually looking for the _real_ Captain, but not finding him, their eyes fell upon Ana who gave them a stern look of 'go with it'.

Wilson raised a brow, he wasn't fooled easily, unfortunately. "The legends of the _Black Pearl_ since Jack Sparrow's escape are infamous, Captain…Where is he?"

James swallowed, "Deserted. The fool doesn't learn who not to trust."

"Then you have a death wish yourself."

James smirked, despite what he was feeling, "I didn't say he was alive when I deserted him, Lieutenant." The young man's eyes widened and Norrington stepped forward, "Now, what's yer business blowin' holes in my ship?"

But the Lieutenant had caught something in the other man's story, "Captain, Jack Sparrow was in our jail not more than a week ago…when did you murder him?"

Ana Maria couldn't take it anymore, "We picked him up there, you fool an' then did him in! Now go back t' yer bloody Commodore an' tell him the facts!"

The young man in the red coat took the rather unsubtle hint quickly and told his men to go back to Port Royal. Ana Maria sighed and looked at Norrington, "Not a bad performance, Anderson. You managed up enough confidence to act like a Captain. Well done."

Norrington smiled, somewhat happy that Ana Maria didn't hate him. Jack quickly came out of his cabin and looked at Norrington, "Thanks…" he said coming up to him. "Guess I'm not the only man here with tricks up his sleeve."

* * *

After getting his head back, James began to think about the encounter with Jonathan. The whole thing seemed to be wrong. In lots of ways.

_What was a lieutenant doing on a ship by himself without a commanding officer? What was he doing over here?_

Before James had time to answer any of these questions Bianca sat down across from him at the small round table in the galley. "Quite a display you put out there today."

James shrugged, "To save the Captain's skin…"

She looked at him, "I guess you paid back the debt, correct?" The look on her face was stern- unmoving.

He swallowed, "Debt? What debt?"

"You were dead drunk last night! And I'm sure you would've been dead if the Captain hadn't done something."

Norrington paused, _What_"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about you being like every other guy on this bloody boat!"

_What did she expect?_ "A pirate…?"

"Aye. Bloody scoundrels the lot of them!"

"And…"

She turned away, her voice lowering a little and her curly dark hair covering her face, "I knew it when you stepped on this ship. I saw it, Ana saw it…" she turned her eyes towards him, "You were different…"

He frowned, not quite sure how to answer that, "And the importance of my being different would be?"

Bianca sighed, sitting back. _Should I tell him the truth?_

_**What is it that has gotten you in the past? **_"It would've been a nice change…" she said finally.

Norrington sighed as well, looking down at his mug, "Don't get any thoughts about me, I'm just like everyone else here…"

Bianca leaned in, "That's where yer wrong through…"

He looked up, "How so?" he said, irritated that she kept going on.

She shook her head, "There's somethin' about you…I can't put my finger on it- but it's somethin' definitely not…pirate."

James slowly got up, "If you excuse me…" She shrugged and he quickly left the galley and escaped to the refuge of his cabin.

* * *

Ana Maria frowned. The noise had become too much. "Sit down, would you? Yer gonna wear a hole in the bloody floor."

Bianca frowned at her room mate, "It ain't botherin' what yer doin'."

"I'm tryin' to sleep!"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on her cot. "What's got you so worked up anyhow?" Ana asked.

Bianca narrowed her eyes deviously, "I'll tell you that when you tell me what's goin' on between you and the Captain."

Ana turned her head towards the other pirate, "Nothin' that concerns you! Or ever will!" Ignoring the look Bianca was giving her, she turned her head back around and said, "I didn't stay on this ship so I could be the Captain's whore."

"I'm sure you didn't intend on it…" Bianca said, and a moment later a thought flew through her head and out her mouth, "You haven't-"

"No!" Ana said, cutting her off, "I haven't slept with him," she paused, "Not like it would be yer business if I did…" She paused again, "And I'm not gonna sleep with him…"

Bianca smiled, knowingly, "Whatever you say."

"Oh good grief, just go t' bed!"

But when Bianca tired to shut down her mind she remembered why she was pacing in the first place. Thoughts of Nathan were keeping her awake. In fact, thoughts of Nathan were keeping all of her attention and focus busy. And although confronting him about his drunken state had been somewhat satisfactory, she didn't get the response she wanted.

She was attracted to him, that had become obvious on the first day- but she wasn't the type of woman to go throwing herself at a man, nor was she the kind of woman who would go out of her way to speak her mind to a man either.

So why was Nathan different?

She usually was someone who went with the flow of things- if a man pursued her, she would be willing, but she never, ever pursued or sought out a man. Since her last 'big' relationship, men seemed optional, at the least.

But with Nathan…with Nathan she saw something different in him. She could see him going places, other than being a pirate. She could see him being a king of a large country. And from his conduct today, she was sure he had a hidden profession.

She could also see herself being apart of that hidden profession.

And that's what was keeping her from being her 'go with the flow' self.

* * *

His mouth watered.

His taste buds longed for it.

What 'it' was, he wasn't quite sure, but he wanted some.

He needed some.

_Snap out of it! Keep your mind focused on something else._

But something screamed for him to go to the cabin and get what he wanted.

_No! I'm not going in there. If Jack…The Captain knew, he'd throw me off the ship._

"Nathan!" the sudden outburst jolted James Norrington from his craving and thoughts that he looked at Gibbs.

"What?"

"I've been sayin' yer bloody name twice now, what the blast is on yer mind?"

Norrington tensed, "Nothing…"

Gibbs smiled knowingly, his eyes seeming to smile along with his mouth, "A girl, eh?"

The English officer rolled his eyes, "If it was a _girl,_ Gibbs, then I'd be in trouble."

"Ah! So it be a woman…"

"Not really…" Norrington admitted, "Whatever I drank last night with Jack has gotten to me."

Gibbs laughed a rich laugh as James merely smirked. "Well that, I can help you with…" Gibbs reached under his pillow for a small canteen and opened the lid and smelling it, "Nothin' like rum that can clear away yer worries."

James swallowed as guilt suddenly rose up in him and he reached for the canteen Gibbs was holding out.

**Like every other guy on this bloody boat!**

He drew his hand back slightly and paused, _is a pirate now my conscience?_ He waited a moment and then reached for it again, getting closer this time.

**Like every other guy**

Norrington sighed and dropped his hand, "Suddenly, I'm not thirsty…" he said going to his cot and sitting down. He sighed and took off his hat, running his hand through his hair.

_It's bad when a pirate keeps you from drinking._

_**You shouldn't be drinking in the first place! You're a Commodore of the Royal Navy! Under the Crown!**_

****He sighed again and laid down. Gibbs shook his head, "So it _is_ a woman."

Norrington turned his head slightly, "Not sure…But Bianca was givin' me quite a tongue lashing earlier."

The older man frowned, "Bianca? Are you sure yer not thinkin' of Ana Maria? Bianca doesn't tongue lash anyone…even if they deserve it."

Norrington nodded, "Oh it was her…dark, curly, long hair? Big, beautiful blue eyes? Yeah…it was her."

Gibbs smiled, "Indeed…"

James looked at him, "What?"

Gibbs shrugged, "What the tide brings…" he said and then laid down himself, blowing out the candle next to his cot and somewhat cutting off the conversation. Norrington sat in his cot a few moments longer, thinking about what Gibbs had said about Bianca not giving anyone a lashing. _Odd…He's known her longer than I have…you'd think he'd know what she was like and if she did that to people._

_**Then why'd she bother with you? A pirate who 'just came off the road'?**_

****_Good question. Too bad I don't have an answer.

* * *

_

**Can I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor- I know it'll be difficult for you, but stay here- and try not to do anything…stupid.**

"_But you did give me reason not to trust you Jack…I was going to be your leverage. How could you do that and walk away with a clean conscious?"_

_"But I wasn't goin' t' do that! It was just part of my plan! If I told Gibbs I had nothin- I'd have no crew, an' then there was no __Elizabeth_

_"You didn't care about __Elizabeth__. You didn't care about me."_

_"Then how come I saved your life?"_

**You forget your place, Turner.**

**It's right here…between you and Jack.**

_"And that?__ You saved mine."_

_"I realized you were a good man Jack…"_

_"So you do trust me…"_

_"I'm not sure Jack...was saving my life the opportune thing to do? So you could finally kill Barbossa, is that why you brought me along to begin with?"_

_"Will…you don't understand! I wasn't expecting to…to…"_

_"Care?"_

_"No! I can't get attached! NO!"_

_"Then I have no reason to trust you."_

Jack woke up with a jolt and quickly hit the wooden floor with a thud. He moaned and opened his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. _Too close t' the edge you fool,_ he told himself. He slowly moved back up to his bed and sighed. "What a nightmare." He whispered under his breath. Not like it wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before. Dreams of the past adventure he shared with Will had been haunting him for at least two months.

_There's gotta be something…anything I can do…_ That thought had crossed his mind a little less than a month before and he had intended on trying to get of the horrid dreams, but things had come up and his plan had been dashed.

Though he wasn't sure why he hated them so. Most of them were the exact memory, no inserts of himself or Will and no extra conversations between the two, but the past two weeks, they had grown worse. Will had started doubting him, hating him, yelling and cursing him...

That was most likely what Jack hated the most. He didn't want that kind of reaction from Will.

Jack sighed and rolled over, trying to think of what he was going to do when the sun rose the next morning and how he was going to get back to sleep. A thought crossed his mind, and though absurd- Jack hoped it would work. "One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight…"

* * *

**Author thanks:**

**Padme17: uhmmm I actually do have an ending for the story and I'm currently writing chapter twelve…and I think I'm pretty close to an ending. We'll see… But I don't really have a plot for a sequel…their might be one…I dunno- I need a plot.**

**Dawnie-7**

**PiratePrincess91: Thanks…I hope I keep doing a good job with the two pirates. And Norry and Bianca…it's rather sweet really. And I like that! Giving him more ties to a pirate then he would want! I really like that! Can I use that?**


	8. When the Rain Comes

_When the rain comes you blame it on the things that you have done. When the storm fades you know that rain must fall on everyone. But rest awhile…it'll be alright, because no one loves you like I do -Third Day

* * *

_

Morning came with the undeniable smell of fresh rain. Jack rose lazily and kept the clothes on that he had worn during the night. Outside the wind blew steadily and the frustrated Captain woke up enough crewmen to help him tie the sails at half mast. The rain might turn to a full blown storm, but there was no need of wasting leagues when all it was was rain.

"Pardon my sayin' Captain…" Gibbs said, coming up behind Jack while he was looking out over the water, "But this unnatural weather might be contributed t' Nathan bein' aboard…"

Jack sighed, used to Gibbs' superstitions, but thinking the idea of Nathan being the cause of this might've come from another source. Looking at his crewman and friend, Jack said, "Are you capable of warnin' me if anythin' changes?"

Gibbs nodded, "Aye Captain."

Jack nodded and walked towards Ana's cabin, hoping to find her there. "Ana Maria's cabin, sir?"

Jack turned and looked at Gibbs, "Just warn me Gibbs, I don't need anything else." _Like a lecture. _Gibbs nodded once again and went to help the other crew members with the rigging.

* * *

__

"Got any gray…anything gray?"

A smile appeared on Roberts lips, "There's plenty o' gray things 'round here…depends on what ye want."

James Norrington sighed, "Tea would be wonderful, Roberts."

"_Earl _gray, I'm assumin'…"

James looked up at the old man, "How'd you guess?"

He shrugged, "Earl gray tea an' rain…it's a familiar scene, Nathan…one I've experienced too many times to remember."

"England," James said, nodding knowingly.

"God bless it."

"Everything but the rain."

Roberts looked shocked as he started a fire in record time and hung the kettle over it, "You don't like the rain?"

Norrington shook his head firmly, "Least of all on a ship."

Roberts laughed richly, "Well, don't worry- not all that common…especially in the Caribbean…right queer weather we're havin'…"

"Think it'll last long?"

Roberts shook his head, "It shouldn't."

Norrington sighed and took a seat on a stool in front of the little bar, "Well, expect me t' stay down here until it does…unless the captain wants me on deck…"

Roberts smiled, "Doesn't bother me one bit."

* * *

"Searched high an' low, sir…Nothing."

"You found no signs of the Commodore or anything that would lead us to believe he was there?"

"No sir."

The man frowned, "Where else would he go? He has no where else! It doesn't make sense!"

"And his clothes…what you described, where would he go with those on? No where here…"

"Don't rule that out…no…Norrington is no fool. He's blending in…he's here. He's gotta be."

"Search the town?"

"Quietly. Don't make a fuss- do _not_ attract attention, because that is the _last_ thing we want…Right?"

"Yes sir, of course sir."

* * *

Bianca's eyes widened and she quickly got up and started to slip out the door, "Looks like my time to leave…"

The captain was less than happy. He had gotten fed up with the defiance and the secrecy. Of course he had secrets and lies of his own- but they were no business of hers. He was the captain and he had a _right_ to keep things from her.

"I would appreciate if you left my bloody door on it's hinges, Captain." Ana Maria snapped at her captain once Bianca made her exit with no attention from the two pirates.

"I'm thinkin' about takin' it off it's bloody hinges and whackin' you with it!" he thundered.

Ana growled and got up from the bed she was laying on, "What has disturbed you now?"

Jack's mouth dropped and he quickly said, "You lying t' me!"

"Lying?!" she questioned, now a little confused. "About what?"

"I told you to trust me!" Jack said, starting to pace slightly. "But I'm not sure if I have anything but your defiance!"

Ana was about to slap him but he caught her hand, "I'm in no mood, luv,"

She narrowed her eyes and struggled out of his grip. "I have given you nothing but my allegiance, _captain._" She spat at him.

"How so? When I go out on deck and Gibbs suddenly has a fear of Nathan controllin' the weather. It doesn't take much to raise his suspicions, luv."

"That's because it doesn't take anything!" she yelled at him, "Gibbs is a superstitious sailor, and if you had the sense of a goat you'd know that by now!"

"Oh! So I'm stupid now?"

"No, just daft as heck." She said, crossing her arms and calming a bit.

"Are you tellin' me that you had nothing t' do with Gibbs?"

Ana Maria looked him in the eye, "I'm offended that you would think I would…after I told you…"

Jack suddenly felt like an idiot. Once again, his anger got the best of him and he forgot to think about the person that he knew and cared for. Ana Maria didn't tell anyone about anything. She stayed out of affairs that didn't have to do with her or she didn't have a 'feeling' about.

He sighed, "I apologize…" he said slowly, "I didn't mean to…"

She just stood there, waiting for him to say something intelligent or to admit that he was wrong about her. "To what?" she prodded.

He cursed, "Oh, you know what I mean!" and then swiftly left the cabin.

Ana sighed as she sank down onto her bed, "If only I did…"

* * *

"Jeez Nathan, I didn't think you were that queasy!"

Norrington turned sharply, recognizing his name and somewhat getting used to people calling him by a first name that wasn't his. "Who said I was queasy to begin with?"

Bianca grinned, "Ana Maria."

Norrington rolled his eyes, "She hates me." he said somewhat light-heartedly. Roberts merely smiled and shrugged. "Still raining?" James asked Bianca.

She nodded, "Aye. Buckets. I'm amazed the wind hasn't picked up or a storm come. Strange weather…"

Norrington nodded his agreement and nobody said anything until Roberts said, "You two hungry?"

Bianca grabbed her stomach, "No thanks Roberts…" Norrington shook his head, still holding his mug of tea in his hand. Roberts shrugged and then reached underneath the counter and pulled out some cards. He smiled a toothy grin and said, "Ye know how t' play poker?"

James gasped under his breath and Bianca smiled deviously. She snatched the pack of cards from Roberts and said, "C'mon Nathan, an' bring yer money."

James smiled nervously and followed her to a back table. "Uhh…Bianca…my game skills aren't that…well…"

"Great! More money for me!" She said as she started shuffling the deck.

He swallowed, sitting down and trying to get her attention, "You don't understand…I haven't played cards in well…"

"Oh!" she said, seemingly getting an idea or stroke of genius. "A little rusty? Do you not remember the rules? No problem! Rules are for babies."

He almost choked on his own spit, lowering his voice and leaning towards her- feeling a tad bit embarrassed- he said, "I haven't played cards…ever."

Bianca stopped her shuffling only for a moment and then started again, all the while, looking at Norrington's big brown eyes. Narrowing her own blue eyes she asked, "How did you manage that?"

He sat down and shrugged, "We were always busy…"

She nodded slowly, _oh yea, somethin's up with you Anderson…I can tell now._ As she started dealing the cards she smiled beautifully, hoping to lure Nathan to her. "Tell you what- I'll tell you how to play as many games as you want…no money-yet- an' in exchange…you tell me what else you _don't_ know…"

Norrington raised a brow and watched the face across from him, **_be careful…_** his conscience warned. This wasn't only a smart woman, but a beautiful one. "I do believe we have an accord…"

* * *

"What the blast are you doin' out here?"

Jack looked up to meet another pair of dark brown eyes. He turned his head back and kept looking at the somewhat wild ocean. He was sitting on the railing on the bow of the ship, how she found him was a mystery to him.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Bloody immature if you ask me."

"Well no one is askin' you!" Jack said, as he grabbed Ana Maria's hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. But somehow she got pulled right on top of him and onto his lap. She quickly got out of that situation and sat next to him, flustered, she looked away- hoping he wouldn't see her blushing.

He sighed and said, "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Yer bloody right," she said, looking up at the rain which was still falling. The _Pearl_was having an easy enough time getting to it's destination, but why the rain hadn't stopped when there was no storm in sight, she couldn't figure out. And why she was getting soaked to the bone she also couldn't figure out. "Is that all? We sorta already went over this…"

Jack turned to face her, "I wanted to make sure you got my message."

"I got it alright…but it was no help t' me. I already know how angry you get…and how quickly."

"So I'm human…" he paused, looking over Ana's facial features, wanting to grind them into his memory, as if they weren't there already. "Forgive me?" he asked sincerely but adding his trademark smirk to seal it.

Ana tried to hide her smile by looking away but finally gave up. "Usually I'd answer that with a slap, but it's a little hard t' do it here."

Jack smiled and shook his head, "You always do!"

"Do what?"

"Forgive me…"

She rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lips, "I'm daft to keep doin' it."

His mouth dropped in mock offense and she just smiled at him. He sighed contently, "What would I do without you luv?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well for starters, you'd be dry…"

* * *

Within the next two hours Norrington had learned seven new card games and Bianca had learned about "Nathan's" family, why he moved to the Caribbean, and why he decided to become a pirate. He had swayed greatly from the original accord but either Bianca didn't notice or didn't care.

"So…" Bianca said, lining up for the next question as she decided how many cards she needed. The two were playing poker and still without money. "You got a girl back home?"

James paused suddenly, his eyes slowly making their way up to Bianca. **Oh Miss Swann, very best of luck to both of you…** "No," he answered and quickly put his eyes back on his cards.

Bianca smiled, "Not anymore you mean…" she quickly took the smile off her face and said, "What happened?"

James swallowed. He hadn't wanted to talk to Jack about this, so why would he tell her? But slowly, the words came out of his mouth, "She loved someone else."

Bianca raised a brow, momentarily taking her attention away from her cards, "And you still love her?"

He shook his head, "She's a married woman. I'm not absolutely sure that there was love there to begin with…"

Bianca nodded, "So you let her marry the man of her dreams when you still…liked her?"

James looked up, seeing compassion in the pirate's eyes. He shrugged, "Her choice."

Bianca smiled to herself and nodded, "That's most likely the sweetest thing…"

"What about you?"

Bianca stopped short, looking at him, "What do you mean, what 'bout me?"

"Well…do you have anyone?"

"Obviously not home…" she said, "My town was…"

"Oh...right…"

"There's been one-nights often, but nothing anything special."

Norrington looked up, something in her tone of voice told him she was lying. Like she was guilty or missed something. "No man that's been your…everything?"

Her eyes cut into him quickly, "No. Never."

His eyes widened as the truth became obvious. She had had someone, but just didn't want to talk about it. He could understand that perfectly.

* * *

Norrington and Bianca shot out of their chairs like rockets when they heard the sudden cry from above. They had been so preoccupied with what they were talking about that they hadn't even noticed the rocking of the ship had become more violent in the past ten minutes.

On deck night had fallen and James realized how much time he had spent down stairs. He looked across the ship, trying to find Bianca, but she was no where in sight. As he tightened the ropes for the sails, through the rain and the waves that were constantly crashing onto the deck, he saw an island. He wondered if Jack was heading towards the island or not.

Jack frowned and desperately tried to see though all the water that was crashing onto the _Pearl_ He looked at Dead Cay and squinted. "Jack!" he heard faintly on the wind. He couldn't rip his eyes away from the sea or the port ahead of him though.

The voice become clearer when the person actually stood next to him, "Jack! It's Ana Maria!"

The Captain's head jerked towards the owner of this disturbing news. James wasn't the one he was expecting to see. "What 'bout her?" He yelled back. Shifting his gaze between the port and the man in front of him.

"She was up on the rigging and a wave crashed on top of her…she fell Jack."

"Into the water?!"

"No!" James yelled, making sure it got to the Captain's ears. "On deck…Gibbs carried her down to Roberts."

Jack sighed. He didn't exactly need something more to add to his plate. He nodded quickly and told James to get a few men and go down and make sure the gun ports were firmly closed. James nodded and quickly obeyed.

Jack cursed his bad luck and tried his best to navigate the ship to the port, now more sure than ever. Because the sooner he got away from the helm, the sooner he could see Ana Maria.

* * *

First light had never been so welcomed. The sea calmed down only an hour before sun up and Jack made port and ordered his crew to sleep. They would go to land whenever they woke up. He told them they were going to be spending three days here, and no more. Then he went downstairs.

He tapped the sleeping Roberts who was sitting in a chair and had his head in his arms on the table. He woke quickly and said, "Storms over?"

Jack nodded, too tired to talk about that. "Ana Maria?" he asked. Roberts pointed to behind the counter. That was where he usually kept his patients (if there was only one) during a storm. In regular weather they would go back to their cabin. Jack nodded and Roberts went to his cabin, only assuming the Captain could handle this.

Jack sighed and slowly went over to the counter and looked around it. There was Ana, lying on a long pad and some blankets. Surprisingly enough the water wasn't all that deep down here. She was close to getting wet, but from the look of her, she looked like she was still drying. Jack on the other hand was still dripping.

He slowly knelt down and sat down against the counter, in the inch deep water, looking at her sleeping figure. She didn't look in pain and Jack only hoped she would be okay. _How could things go so wrong so quickly? One minute were smiling and laughing, the next, the storm hits._

_**It's always calm before the storm…**_

Jack leaned his head back and closed his eyes, ready to fall sleep and dream of things other than a bloody storm. He slowly opened his eyes back up and grabbed Ana's hand that was close and intertwined his fingers with hers and closed his eyes again. _This will do 'til morning.

* * *

_

**AN: I apologize for not having an author's thanks, but I just realized that I haven't posted this week yet! AHHH!!! **

**So yea…Uhm thanks for all the reviews though, I appreciate them!**


	9. Occupy Yourself

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter…erm…and I'm getting this out super later so no Author Thanks…. But I appreciate everyone's review!

* * *

**

_My formula for living is quite simple. I get up in the morning and I go to bed at night. In between, I occupy myself as best I can.__ -__Cary Grant

* * *

___

Jack sighed once again, impatient. Watching James sleeping wasn't terribly exciting. But he had to talk to him about something he might do on Dead Cay. _Why don't you just wake him up?_ He thought to himself. It was a good question, but he didn't have an answer.

His eyes started to wander around the room and they landed on a small, thin, book on the floor next to his trunk. Jack narrowed his eyes and checked James one more time. Still sleeping.

Slowly, he moved towards the book and snatched it up. But when the Commodore began to stir he quickly slipped it into his inside pocket of his coat and waited for him to actually wake up.

When the brown eyes of the Commodore finally _did_ open, he was met with a sight that startled him greatly. Jack frowned at his reaction, "I didn't think I was that bad lookin'…"

James rolled his eyes and stumbled out of bed, "What do you want?"

"Most of the crew is downstairs eatin'…gettin' ready to go explore the town. But before you do such things- we need to have a chat."

James looked at him questioningly but listened. Jack cleared his throat and turned towards James from his spot on Gibbs' cot. "Don't go out there an' act like a fool. Remember who these people are…an' also remember that they won't like people like you stickin' yer nose in their business."

James raised a eyebrow, "Why would you care?"

"It'd be a little strange for me t' go t' the Governor and tell him I got the Commodore killed."

James swallowed, hoping greatly no such thing would happen. "Anything else?"

"Aye," Jack said, getting up, "Share what you find with me…"

"I don't have to do that…this is my investigation after all, Captain."

"Well if you need t' go somewhere else…you'll need t' be tellin' me where and why…"

Norrington frowned and nodded, leaving the cabin. It didn't seem right that he was the Commodore and Jack was still ordering him around.

* * *

Sometime during the early afternoon Ana Maria had thought she heard voices. Lots of them. Talking all at once but quietly. But she had dozed off again and when she woke up finally she noticed how deathly quiet it was. She sat up, suddenly remembering her chest and the fact that she had fallen off the ropes.

She rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness and slowly made her way up to a vertical position. The wrapping Roberts had put around her torso was still present. _Is breathing supposed t' hurt?_ She thought to herself as she tried to walk and breathe at the same time. She looked around for Roberts, who she thought would at least be down here, but he was no where to be seen, and judging by the mess the room was in- he hadn't been here in a while.

_That must've been what all the noise was about…all the men were eating._ She looked around and saw empty bowls of soup every where, with mugs and silverware and tipped over chairs. She hadn't realized what a mess they had made before. Still, why hadn't Roberts cleaned up after them? Or at least told them to put their bowls where they always do? In the large container so he could wash them?

She shook her head and decided to check up on deck. The ship must be docked somewhere. They wouldn't be floating out in the middle of the ocean and the crew be gone. It just wasn't probable. Slowly and painfully making her way up the steps, she reached the deck and saw that they _were_ docked somewhere, and her only guess would be on Dead Cay.

But looking around, she found no one. She sighed and frowned. _They all just left me? Great!_ She thought, a little frustrated about her current situation. Ana looked around the ship once and noticed the Captain's door was opened slightly. He never left it open unless he was inside.

Finding the walking up the stairs had been too painful and the consequences were also painful, she called out meekly, "Jack?" walking towards the cabin as slowly as she could. In a matter of seconds she saw him appear in the doorway and rush to her side, "Yer up! I didn't think you'd be up for another couple of hours…" Jack said, looking her over, seemingly examining her and seeing if she was okay.

"Where is everyone?"

"In town…why are you walkin' around?"

"There's no one down there! And it's not like I was gonna holler for help when I could get up by myself!"

Jack stared at her, truly concerned, "Are you hurting?"

Ana Maria stomped her foot, resisting the urge to smack him across the face. "I fell from the bloody riggin' last night! How well do you think I'm feelin'?"

He winced. _Dumb question._ "Okay…so what do you want t' do?"

She stared at him, she wasn't really sure. It seemed too painful to go walking around town and she wasn't in the mood for lying flat on her back all alone. But her ribs screamed for her to rest. Within ten minutes the pain had become too much to bear. Ana cringed slightly and wavered. Jack grabbed her elbow to steady her and said, "Well whether you like it or not, you're goin' t' a comfortable bed."

She smirked, "I didn't know I had one around…"

He ignored her comment and helped her to his cabin where a large bed rest. She looked at him- disbelief written all over her face, "What's this?"

"Yer bed for the day…"

She shook her head, "I can't sleep in that."

He smirked, "You can an' you will," he paused, "That's an order."

Ana sighed, "That's nice Jack…but I don't want t' be here while the rest of the crew is out gallivantin' around!"

"They understand! You fell at least fifteen feet! They won't be expectin' you t' go run a mile!"

She looked up at him, both of them still standing in front of the large bed. She didn't want to appear weak and he should've caught the meaning. She was afraid he hadn't though. "Jack…I can't do this. They would expect a man to run a mile…so they'll be expectin' twice as much from me."

Jack frowned, "They consider you just as good as them! Most of them think yer better than them at everything!" He paused, "They also want you t' stay that way…and you won't heal unless you rest."

She looked at him and then looked at the bed in front of her. She sighed and slightly nodded once. She could handle being alone…for one day. And she could handle being weaker than the rest of the crew…for one day.

He helped her up on the bed and then went over to his desk where he originally was and sat down, putting his feet on his deck and picking up a thin book from the desk. Ana Maria stared at him, not believing her eyes. "What are you doin'?"

He looked up, over his book, "Reading…believe it or not, those few years in school did me good."

"Aren't you goin' out?"

Jack shook his head, his beads rattling, "No reason to."

She frowned, "Then why'd we come here?"

He smirked, "Not everywhere we go is 'bout my desires…just most of the places."

Ana stared at him as he returned to his book, not believing that he wasn't at least sightseeing, which he did on every port and town where they stopped. A thought fluttered into her mind that it was for her, but she quickly dismissed it, not wanting to think that.

* * *

Gruff looking people roamed the streets of Dead Cay. None of them looked friendly enough to talk to, let alone share who pays them and where they're going. Feeling discouraged, he went into the local bar and sat down on the stool.

"What say you?"

James looked up at the bartender and said, "Who's the best here?"

The man looked at him for a moment and then nodded, understanding. Looking around he said, "Most likely Amethyst Rainey."

Norrington stared at him, "A woman?"

"Hey! You got a problem with women?"

James swallowed quickly, "No…just surprised…where can I find her?"

The bartender pointed behind James and said, "Right there. She the woman with the long blonde hair." James swiveled around and scanned the room and found the only non-prostitute woman with blonde hair that easily reached down to her ribs. Norrington swallowed and got up, walking to her. "Amethyst?" he said, standing in front of the table she was sitting at.

The woman looked up from the dagger she was sharpening and said, "It's Amy…who are you?"

"Nathan Anderson…"

"Sit down Mr. Anderson…" she paused, putting away the weapon, "I'm assumin' you're a payin' customer…"

James offered a weak smile as he sat and said, "I just want to make sure I know what I'm getting into…" he said, playing along. _Maybe if she thinks I want to hire her, then I'll get some stuff out of her._

_**What happens when she asks for a name?**_

****_We'll get to that later._

She sighed, leaning back, "I've heard all the questions Mr. Anderson…but go ahead."

"Who exactly hires you? Pirates only?"

Amy frowned, "Well that's new…" she cleared her throat, "Pirates…yes, but also armies. The French, Spanish, English…but mostly pirates." She paused, "And on occasion some military men who want t' get rid of their king…Governor…commanding officer."

"Military men?"

She nodded, "I know what I'm talkin' about Mr. Anderson. My lover, Ted, is over in an England owned island right now…takin' care of business."

James resisted the urge to let his mouth drop. He scratched his chin to keep his mouth closed and then said, "So this island is well known…"

She shrugged, "People here eat well…no one starves."

He nodded, "Anyone can hire you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Anyone who pays the fee." He nodded and she went on, "Now that I think of it…if you see that bloody Jack Sparrow around…tell him he owes me."

James kept nodding to himself while she talked, trying to figure and sort all this in his head. _So anyone could've hired our assassin…which could be her lover…_ He paused when he heard Jack's name. "What?" he questioned, not knowing what she had just said since he wasn't listening.

"Jack Sparrow! If you find him, tell him he owes me big."

James' eyes widened, "He's hired you?"

She paused, "In a sense."

The first thought that popped into his head was, _he lied to me! I asked him if he's ever hired an assassin! And he lied!_

_**Didn't he just say no respectable pirate would do that?**_

****_I guess that makes him unrespectable._

"So…" Amy said, breaking through his thoughts. "Anything else?"

He looked up at her, "Who hired your Ted?"

She frowned, "That's confidential buddy. I do want him comin' home sometime soon." A slow smile spread across her face, "Though he did just come home for a day…quite nice of him if you ask me."

Norrington disregarded that last comment, thinking he didn't want to know about this woman's personal life. This was all he was going to get out of her. He looked out the windows, it was getting dark- time to get back to the _Pearl_ He sighed as he thought of something, "So what's your fee?"

She smiled, "Three pounds up front and six afterwards."

His eyes bulged and he started to get up, "I'm sorry…I don't have that much…I thought you were cheap!"

She shrugged, "If you want me to do a sloppy job…" She shrugged again and he took that as a message to leave. But as he left the tavern, a man who was sitting at the table right next to him got up and left the tavern.

* * *

Ana Maria dozed off in a matter of minutes and Jack was left alone looking at his 'book'. It was actually Norrington's book; Jack thought it might've been a diary of some sort, and if it was, then he was replace it quickly. There was no need to delve into the Commodore's, most likely boring, thoughts.

After an hour of looking at it, and wondering when Ana was going to wake up from being down in the galley, he finally picked up the book and opened it to the first page. Something he wasn't expecting at all seemed to pop out off the page. It was a smile.

In fact it was just a smile. The black and white picture featured the top lip down to the chin. Nothing more. Jack sighed and focused on the piece of work in front of him. It wasn't a full smile, but a simple grin. It also looked familiar. Jack had seen this grin before. When he looked around the page for some sort of indication of who the smile belonged to, Jack saw at the bottom James had written, 'Elizabeth' and then the date. It was the day that Jack had escaped, the second time. Jack wasn't sure if that meant James drew it on that date or saw it on that day.

He turned the page slowly and saw a mouth that wasn't smiling at all, but it was serious. There was a thin hairline outlining the mouth and Jack could only guess it was Will. The mouth was solemn, but truthful almost. Jack looked around the page and saw the date was the same as before, but it had writing under it, "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you. –Will Turner". Jack frowned, assuming Will said it to Elizabeth while the Commodore was at close proximity. _Bummer.___

He looked on the opposite page, hoping find more things other than mouths, but to his dismay he found a mouth smiling, but it looked awfully familiar. Jack paused, looked at the drawing closely and frowned. It was him.

The grin was sloppy, as if put on to make someone mad. There was a date on the bottom, Jack's name without the correct title and a quote underneath like the last, "but you have heard of me". Jack smirked and kept going, not ready to think about what this all meant. _Maybe I'm on a hit list of some sort…_

The next page was that of a simple smile, one that Jack had seen too many times to remember. He figured it was Ana Maria, but he wasn't sure why Norrington would draw such a thing. But as he looked at the date it was just a couple days ago. And Ana's name was there, along with a little note, "Only around Jack". The pirate frowned. _What the blast is that supposed to mean?_

He grumbled to himself and lazily looked over on the next page, but the sight almost made him choke on his own spit. It was a full face, wonderfully drawn, as if it was the actual person. The person was Bianca.

Jack dropped his feet from his desk and leaned forward, looking at the picture more closely. Bianca's jet black hair was up, and her wild, unruly curls were flowing around her face. She had five cards in one of her hands- to the side of her face. Her eyes were bright and seemed to be smiling. James had captured her true look, her big hoop earrings that you could only see when her hair was up, her two rings on that hand that she was using to hold the cards and her long eyelashes. Her smile was full, her dimples seemed to pop out at you; James seemed to had drawn this at the moment she smiled. Jack looked down and saw that he hadn't though. He had done it today- must've been when he first woke up.

Jack quickly shut the book and threw it on his desk. He would need to return it before the day was over. James hadn't brought much money with him, so to spend it on a night in a room was foolish when he could just come on aboard and sleep in his cabin- and that's exactly what he did.

He sighed. He hadn't wanted this to happen. James wasn't even a true pirate and besides that, he was only a temporary crewmember! He would be leaving soon! Jack's head sank into his hands as he thought of Bianca wallowing in bed when she found out about Norrington and her sleeping away her pain. He probably felt bad for her because she was like his own daughter. He had taken her in as his own, and he wanted to protect her but…

**_Maybe you shouldn't have stuck your nose in James' things!_**

****_Maybe she doesn't feel for him what he feels for her…****_

**_You don't truly believe that, do you?_******

Jack paused and looked at the sleeping woman in his bed. He could ask Ana Maria for a few _helpful_ hints on Bianca's love life, couldn't he?

**_You'll be sorry…you don't want to get into this._**__

_Ah…what do you know?

* * *

_

_How do I know that Jack didn't hire this guy to kill the Governor? I could've walked into a trap without even noticing…No wonder he wants to know what I find out! Once I get too close, he kills me! _Norrington walked slowly back to the docks, ready to confront Jack once he got on the ship.

**_Not the best idea you've ever had James…_**__

He sighed. He was usually cool and calm about 'hot situations'. He needed to keep his head during this and strike at the right moment. But he right now, he needed to let off some steam. Too bad he couldn't tell Bianca about this. She seemed not level-headed, but just easy going. She would help him through this, if she could.

Lost in his thoughts, James didn't even notice the large man following him.

* * *

_That was useless._ Jack thought as he walked across the deck towards James' cabin. Once Ana Maria had woken up, Jack started asking her questions about who Bianca's latest love interest was. Ana seemed offended and yelled at Jack for even asking. Giving up quickly, Jack went to go put the book away.

He saw a figure walking towards him and hoped it wasn't James. Still, he slowly moved his hand holding the book behind his back. "Ahoy!"

"Captain…" Jack relaxed, recognizing the voice. It was only Roberts.

"Roberts! How was the day?"

"Fine…got some stuff here for Ana Maria's pain…"

Jack nodded, "She's in my cabin."

"Your cabin sir?" Roberts questioned, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Aye. My cabin." He shook his head and walked to James' cabin, hoping Roberts would just drop it and go help the woman.

Opening the door and slipping the book on the floor, Jack felt himself feeling glad he was rid of the book. He sighed and closed the door, deciding to go look around the island. Maybe he could find some interesting things.

As he started to walk down the plank and look around, he saw a figure that looked like James and a man about ten feet behind him, following him. He had a hand resting on a pistol. Jack cursed to himself and tried to get off the dock without being noticed.

* * *

James looked up and saw the _Pearl_and sighed. Maybe Bianca would be on board and then he could find some way to talk to her. He sighed again and started towards it, but the feel of cold steel against his neck made him rethink walking forward.

"Turn 'round mate."

James slowly did as he was told and turned to look at a man who was quite dirty, tall and fat. He resisted the urge to sneer. "Yer gettin' too close mate…that mouth of yers..."

James swallowed, "I don't know what you're talkin' about…"

"I think I know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout mate."

"Aye, but he doesn't understand it when people slur."

James' mouth dropped. Jack had practically appeared out of nowhere, and now he had his pistol touching this man's head. The man seemed unfazed by this, "This is between me an' the kid! It's no concern of yers if he's found dead in the mornin'."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't allow that," Jack said, cocking his gun.

The man didn't move his body one inch. But slowly, his hand moved towards his pocket and he pulled out a silver dagger. Jack's eyes widened and He quickly shot the man just as he was about to stab James in the stomach. As it was, the man was so determined, he ended up slicing Norrington's side. The Commodore cried in shock and pain and stepped back as the fat man fell on his side. Jack quickly stepped over him and asked, "Did he still get you?"

James nodded as he pulled his hand away from his side, to revel blood on his shirt and his hand. Jack cursed under his breath and sighed, "Well…at least I won't be hung on charges on being responsible for the Commodore's death…" he paused, "let's get you to Roberts."


	10. Trouble

**Author's Note: It's a miracle! I finally get something out early! But with PSAT's coming up…and three tests…my mind is gonna be mush. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Any idiot can face a crisis- it's day to day living that wears you out. – Anton Chekhov_

_

* * *

_

"Jack! Oh blast Jack! The people! There's people talkin' about a murder! And they're sayin' Nathan did it!" Bianca, overly excited and distraught, paused, "Jack?" She whispered. Jack was no where close being excited, in fact he was the opposite of his female crewmember. With Ana back in her own room with pain medicine, Jack had his cabin back.

After bringing James back to the ship so Roberts could fix up his wound, Jack went straight to his cabin and went to his window, without any candle light, determined to be alone and to feel alone. Bianca took another step into the dark cabin and repeated herself, doubting Jack heard her in the first place, "Jack…"

"I 'eard ye!" Jack snapped at her. After saying that, she saw him put a bottle of rum up to his lips. She sighed, _drunk_, she thought.

"So…if you heard me, is it true?"

Jack sighed, "No Nate's clean…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Jack frowned, "Who are you? Ana Maria?"

Bianca smirked, "Someone has t' be."

He got up from his chair and unsteadily walked over to the young woman, "I only need one Ana Maria…and since you ain't her…leave."

Bianca frowned, "You can't make me leave when I'm already interested in why yer actin' like a jerk."

Jack glared at her as he walked over to his bed and fell onto in. "I said git."

She rolled her eyes, "Tell me why yer drunk…Lord knows you won't want t' tell Ana Maria that you were even drinking enough t' get drunk."

Jack knew she was right. Ana hated it when he was drunk, though he could never figure out why. She got drunk too, but nevertheless, always got on his back to stop. He sighed loudly and started saying what he was thinking- whether it made sense or not. Because after all, she wanted to know.

"Barbossa was the last one…an' that was almost a year ago…haven't done much 'fore him. Don't like t'. Only when absolutely necessary. An' that don't happen that much."

Bianca narrowed her eyes, "What doesn't happen that much?" Jack then made a sound of a gun going off and then made a high pitched scream. Bianca paused, not quite following him. "Uhh…"

"I took 'im t' The Woman…"

_Man…I should give Ana Maria a lot more credit…_ Bianca took a stab in the dark, "the man who was killed in town?"

Jack nodded. Bianca sighed, "You shot him…" The pirate Captain nodded again. "But why, Jack?"

"It was either Nate or 'im."

"So you saved his life…"

"I killed a man." Jack said surprisingly clearly and rather harshly. Bianca could tell he wasn't very happy. And now that she came to think about it, she hadn't ever seen Jack kill someone. And obviously this person he had killed was taking a toll on him.

"Jack…you did the right thing. That bullet wasn't wasted nor used unnecessarily."

He only sighed, wishing he could believe that.

* * *

James Norrington hadn't ever felt this way. His stomach was tight and it felt like there were a dozen knots inside of him. His head ached and pounded from his constant questions he kept asking himself and he felt like he had run five miles when all he had done was walked up to his cabin.

The feeling gnawed at him like a lion on it's prey. The comment wouldn't leave him alone or stop repeating itself, forcing the Commodore's head to work through it's aching and hurting to try to make sense of what he had heard.

But he couldn't.

**Jack Sparrow! If you find him, tell him he owes me big.**

The words kept repeating themselves over and over again in James' mind. _Never trust a pirate…I should've known better!_

Why he had trusted Jack in the first place was a good question, but he supposed it had something to do with the fact that there was no one else to trust. No one here knew his true identity and no one on board could help him with the investigation.

Then an idea sparked. Maybe no one could help him with the Governor's problem but maybe someone could help him with _his_ problem. Plenty of people on this ship have known Jack for a long time, but the best person to ask would be Gibbs.

Norrington turned his head and looked at the barely conscious pirate, as he woke up from a hangover. "Gibbs…"

"Aye?" he said lazily, looking around and trying to get his bearings.

"You've known Jack for a while…right?"

"Aye."

"Has he ever…killed anyone?"

"Aye. Barbossa."

James paused, "Has he ever hired someone to kill…one of his enemies?"

Gibbs paused as he got up from the bed and looked at Norrington, "You 'eard somethin' Nathan?"

James merely shrugged, "Just want to get my facts straight…"

The older man sighed and shrugged, "It's possible. Who knows what Jack might do…Though he's capable of killin' a man by 'imself."

"I'm sure." James answered. Gibbs then wondered out the door and the thought of Gibbs telling Jack of this little conversation came to mind.

_Oh well. I was going to confront Jack anyhow. Might as well be prepared for it.

* * *

_

The key's on the piano came to a sudden and rather loud stop. Will flinched from the horrible sound it made and wondered what the problem could be. "Elizabeth?" Will said, from his spot in the other room in the Governors large home.

Another ear deafening, repulsive sound came from the keys as a response. Will quickly got up and walked into see Elizabeth with her elbows on the keys and her head in her hands. Her figure looked quite uncomfortable as her corset provided perfect posture for the rather imperfect position she now found herself in.

Will sighed, "What's the matter, Liz?"

"I can't finish this…this foolish song!"

Will paused, "You seemed to be doing wonderfully."

Elizabeth shook her head, lifting it up as well as her elbows, only to reveal her red face, "No, the song, Will, isn't 'wonderful'. The foolish song is incapable of being finished!"

Will paused, frowning slightly and crossed his arms, seeing something behind the song. "Anything else on your mind dear?"

Will knew he had hit the target when Elizabeth's face crumpled. "Father's a nervous wreck! I haven't seen him like this since Mother's death. To think someone from Port Royal would want him dead…"

Will walked towards the bench she was sitting on and said, "We don't even know if they're on Port Royal…"

"That's another thing! James hasn't sent word of his findings! Nothing! That is if he's still alive!"

Will reached the bench and sat down, enveloping his wife in his arms. "James is with Jack…both of them don't give up easy. I'm sure they're fine."

Elizabeth nodded, "There's one more thing…"

"Hmm?"

"Will…I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Sir…something most interesting as come up."

The young man turned, a slight smirk on his face, "Good news I hope."

He nodded, "The man we kept on Dead Cay to keep an ear out…was killed. Norrington was snooping around."

"Your source told you it was Norrington?"

"No sir, but it has to be. There's no other explanation…who else would go searching for that kind of information?"

The young man thought and paused. "I also have something to share…when I told you that the Governor was no longer our target, I never told you who the other person was… It's Norrington. As soon as the Commodore comes back to Port Royal, I want him killed."

"And the Governor, sir?"

"Be patient. Just be patient."

* * *

The next morning Ana Maria had gotten tired of sitting in her cabin and had decided she was going to be better. And she was. "What are you doin' up?" Jack asked when he and Norrington were going to go out.

She turned, from her place on the ship, just about to go down to the dock. "I'm bloody sick of that cabin! And we're only here for today and tomorrow…why not?"

Jack swallowed, "I see your point. Care to join us?"

Ana smirked and waited for them to catch up. "Where's Bianca?" Ana said, looking at James.

He cleared his throat, his heartbeat suddenly picking up, "Wouldn't know."

"Really? I thought you two would be together by now…"

Jack's eyes widened and said, "Enough. Bianca has other men to be with…without bothering Nathan." Jack shot a look at James and watched as James' face contorted slightly to pain. He looked ahead, trying to forget that he saw that.

They walked into the town in silence and started looking through the carts of the street vendors. Jack and Ana started talking about the food on the ship and then started bickering about the money.

"Jack! We have plenty of money t' buy some bread! An' we need it!"

"Ana, I will handle this! I don't need to listen to yer lecture." Ana frowned and Jack regretted saying that the minute it came out of his mouth. "What I _meant_ was…I'm the Captain. I'll decide."

"You may be the Captain, but that doesn't make you capable of making right decisions…" Ana muttered.

James smirked slightly and then saw out of the corner of his eye that Amy was running up to Jack. _This is my chance!_ He thought to himself. He could confront Jack after Amy said her peace.

"Jack Sparrow!" Amy yelled. Jack turned, hearing his name and his eyes widened immediately as the sight of Amy filled his vision. He tried to turn and hide, but it was no use. Amy reached him in a matter of seconds.

_What're gonna do now, Jack?_ He thought to himself as he shot a look at Norrington to make sure he wasn't looking, but only found him watching with a slight smirk on his face. Jack frowned and turned to meet Amy.

"Why Amethyst! What a-" He was cut off quickly by a sharp and sudden slap. Ana Maria heard the slap and turned to watch the action, while a bit of jealousy welled up inside of her.

Jack took in a breath through his teeth and thought, _I__ really gotta change my ways…then I'll stop bein' bloody slapped!_ "I see you remember me…"

"Remember you?! You bloody snake, you cheated me!"

Jack mentally kicked himself for being so careless. If James heard this, who knows what might happen. "Aye…that I did. And I intended on payin' you back…"

"But the fact is, I'm ten pounds short! And you haven't paid me back!"

"Could we possibly talk about this sometime else?"

Amy shook her head, her blond hair swinging to and fro, "No! I want my money now! I could really use it and the job you had me to was harder than you explained!"

Jack swallowed, wondering if the temperature had suddenly picked up. But trying to remain on top of his situation he said, "Look- I'm not gonna say anything more t' you now. I'll be at yer place t'night to give you everything you want, savvy?"

Amy crossed her arms across her body and paused, "If yer not there, I'll kill you."

Jack swallowed, "I'm too young t' die."

She leaned in close up to him and whispered, "Then I'll do everything else possible that would kill you…but won't." And then she was gone. Jack shuddered as he thought about how many possibilities there were. He turned and was first met with Ana Maria. She looked Jack in the eye and said somewhat quietly, "Who was that?"

"Someone I need t' pay back, that's all…"

She nodded, "Pay her back at her house…?"

Jack rolled his eyes slightly and touched her elbow, "She despises me…trust me luv." Ana gave an unconvincing nod and then turned back to the cart. Jack looked at James, who looked like he was mad.

James quickly walked up to Jack, trying desperately to hide his anger, "She did a job for you?" he questioned.

"In a sense…"

"Then you lied."

"Look- this isn't a big deal. You don't even know the whole story."

James shook his head, "I call it like I see it. You lied."

Jack rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this, "Just calm down."

"What else has been a lie? The little things that you just _couldn't_ tell the truth about…I doubt you can even tell the truth!"

Jack sighed, **_he's goading you…_** his conscience told him, trying to keep his anger down, **_remember, this is the Commodore. Don't do anything…stupid._** "You don't know what I can and can't do."

"I know that you're not capable of telling the truth!"

**_Steady…_** Jack took in a deep breath, feeling his temper rise. He turned and faced James and said in a low voice, "You better watch it, Commodore. Yer here for one bloody reason- and that's to find the truth about the Governor. Not about me."

James clenched his teeth, trying to hold his tongue and his temper. But Jack went on, in a somewhat playful tone he said, "Truth is glorified…so lighten up…yer lookin' a little stiff…as always."

Unfortunately James wasn't in a playful mood.

Without thinking or analyzing which James did always, all his anger came out in one movement. He punched Jack right across the jaw. Jack staggered backwards and ignored the fact that Ana's mouth dropped. He growled and punched James in the stomach and then again in the face. From then on, it was nothing but a full out brawl.

* * *

**Author Thanks:**

**Rose Noire le Mort: well I hope this is a J/A relationship…that's what I'm trying to make it out to be! Lol…**

**Fallenangel26: Yea, I like m characters to have depth…and honestly- I don't think I could write a goofy POTC story, but I'm glad you like it.**

**Dawnie-7: Hey! I warned everyone about the SW connection…I like the names! Give me a break! Oh- and the whole mouth thing…it's just EVERYONE does eyes…like if their OC draws- it's always eyes. And that's understandable because eyes are so expressive…but I think that smiles are too…and you can tell a lot from a persons expression on their mouth….sooooo yea. That's why he did that. Lol.**

**PiratePrincess91: You're thinking! I like it! I haven't had someone think that it _might_ be Jack…nice.**

**Emma436: YOU'RE BACK! Yay! I'm happy. And I reviewed your story- so no worries there…. But yea, Jack/ Ana…I finally broke down to conforming and conformed. Lol. I've never done a Jack/Ana story before so I'm a little wobbly. Oh! You think it's Jack too! WOW! I'm awesome! I guess you don't really find out who the assassin truly is until the last chapter….or the second to last….I'm having a little….no, no, a HUGE writers…BLOUDER when writing my last two chapters. sigh I haven't written anything in prolly a month. Anyway- see you next time…**


	11. Mornings and Nights

**Author's Note: I'm getting a secret window story out soon I hope...it's going to be called The Deep End But I'll tell you when I really get it out.

* * *

**_I didn't mind going to jail for, what, five, six hours? It was absolutely worth it. –Johnny Depp

* * *

_

Once dousing both men with ice cold water, the usual lenient officers of Dead Cay threw Jack and James in different cells. "And I don't want to hear no yellin' down here!" an officer with a thick French accent told both of them.

After Norrington threw the punch and Jack retaliated, Ana Maria tried getting the two apart, but failed miserably. Soon after, the two officers of whatever hauled the two bloody, angry and exhausted men away. The officers were most likely part of some country that owned Dead Cay and were there to keep the peace but Jack and James had done anything but be peaceful.

A doctor came and evaluated them individually and told them their injuries, which was more than expected. James had a black eye, a swollen lip and his scar from the day before started to bleed again and the doctor said that there was a possibility of a bruised rib since his chest was black and blue. Jack's jaw was somewhat out of place, he also had a black eye, he was limping on his right side and his back ached terribly.

_Ana Maria is gonna kill me._ Jack thought to himself, with a twinge of fear running through him. She kept him in order most of the time, and this would be something she wouldn't like nor approve of. He slowly turned his head to look at the Commodore and saw him pacing his cell. Jack growled under his breath and resumed looking at the floor. One good thing about this place was the dry floor. Unlike the _Pearl_

The silence was almost worse than speaking. The two men paced their cells, occasionally looking at the other. James wondered if he should explain himself or not, but decided against it. He was already regretting hitting Jack, there was no use talking if he was also going to regret that.

_Fine actions, James. The Navy would be proud._

_**Actually, the Navy probably wouldn't mind. They don't like pirates, remember?**_

Norrington looked up and remembered he had seen Jack in this position before. Without thinking, words flew out of this mouth at top speed, "Who beat you in Port Royal?"

Jack closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head. _Unbelievable._ He turned his head slowly and sent James daggers. "What goes on in yer head?"

James frowned, "I was just wondering. Whoever it was should be punished."

"Then you gonna put yerself in jail as well, or are you not the kind?" Jack said, his voice low and deep. James almost shuddered. _Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask._

"This isn't entirely my fault, you know."

Jack's mouth dropped, "You threw the first punch, how the blast is this not all yer fault?"

"You lied to me from the very beginning! And…and you provoked me!"

"How the blast did I provoke you?"

"You insulted me! What else would you call it?"

"The truth isn't the same as an insult, _Commodore._"

James rolled his eyes as Jack's comment struck his heart. "The Royal Navy would be a mess and wouldn't be any better than pirates without my discipline, Captain."

Jack sneered, "It's amazing, you've spent at least a week on my ship, an' yer still insultin' pirates an' the life we lead!"

James sat down and looked away. "I have no reason not to."

Jack sighed, "Other than the fact that _you're _better than that." James paused and looked at Jack. He was giving him a questioning and prodding look. James turned away quickly.

Silence would've been better than this.

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

_The man turned around and stared at his beautiful lover standing in front of him. He turned back to his trunk and tried to get the memory of her out of his head. "I'm sorry Bianca, but this is something I have to do."_

_She shook her head, her wild curls shaking along with her. "You **have** to leave?" He nodded and Bianca tried to find the words, "Why?" she managed to get out._

_He sighed and turned around, "It isn't you…it's me."_

_She dropped her basket and her mouth dropped. "Well I would hope it's you! If it was me, I would think there was enough…wouldn't you tell me…" she paused, trying to catch her breath, "No warning…" she looked up at him, "Why is it you?"_

_He swallowed and hoped she wasn't carrying a gun on her, "I don't love you, Bianca." It seemed as though she had been shot in the heart, the way she backed up against the wall and slid down. She knew he was making excuses, the way his mouth was moving, but her hearing had left her. She could hear nothing but the steady pulse of her heart in her ears. She stupidly watched him talk and pack at the same time and then numbly watched him leave the room and the house. _

Bianca's eyes popped open. It took a couple moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark room and then she looked around, remembering she had gone straight to her cabin late the night before. It had to be afternoon by now. She yawned and sat up, trying to shrug off the memory she had dreamed about.

That didn't take long when the familiar voice of Ana Maria came bounding through the thin walls. "Keep looking you slugs! Somethin's gotta be here!"

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up from her cot and leaving the cabin. She was let with the sight of men running and scurrying all over the ship, obviously looking for something. Ana was with them, also looking. Bianca walked up to her and followed her as the female pirate searched, "What's lost?" Bianca asked.

"Two meatheads."

Bianca frowned, "Meat?" a little confused, since they rarely had meat longer than one day.

"Jack and Nathan."

"Oh…" Bianca looked around and then looked at Ana who was looking in random cracks and corners, "I don't think they're in there…"

Ana growled, "They're in bloody jail! We gotta get some money!"

"Jail?" Bianca repeated, "What for?"

"Nathan punched Jack…" Bianca's eyes widened as Ana left and she shortly followed her. "Shouldn't we wait?"

"Why?"

"Well…" she paused, would Ana Maria except this? _It wouldn't hurt to suggest it…_ "If they work out their problems in jail, then no more out bursts will happen…"

Ana stood up straight and faced her friend, a little pink in the face, "I want Nathan off this bloomin' ship! The sooner they get out, the sooner Jack will leave him…don't you want that too?" But it didn't take longer than a minute to see that Bianca didn't want that. Ana rolled her eyes and cursed, "Unbelievable," and started to walk off again.

Bianca followed her, a step or two behind her. "He's just…got some past! Who doesn't? You always said that no pirate should delve into another's past! So if he's got secrets…then shouldn't he be able to keep them?"

Ana shook her head, "No, because I don't think they're in his past. I think they're here….now. And it's bloody important to everyone on this ship."

"What makes you think that?"

"Jack's eyes told me."

Bianca paused, "I still think we should wait…"

Ana rolled her eyes, "You might get your wish…we don't seem to have any money…"

Bianca put on a smile, "C'mon! Don't you think Jack will think of a way to get out without us? And he might even leave Nathan there…"

Ana eyed her, knowing full well what Jack was capable of. She sighed and nodded slightly. Bianca nodded as a response and the two of them went to tell the crew members to stop searching; Jack could take care of himself.

* * *

Night fell upon the little island and the colors of the sunset faded slowly into the light of the moon. James sighed once again over what he had done that day. And now that his temper had a chance to cool down, he had a chance to evaluate everything that had happened.

He had been mad, that was a given, but never in his life had had punched a man that he wasn't fighting with. And now that James thought about it, the more he realized his mistake. Jack was a pirate, if anyone found out what had happened and how Jack hit him back, that's all that would be seen, because Jack was a pirate.

**_I thought Jack was scum…_**

****_So did I._

But the past few days had proved Jack to be better than scum. Jack trusting Norrington to take command of his ship with Jonathan was across the way, when Norrington was drunk and took him back to his cabin and when Jack left Tortuga a day early just to save the Governor sooner. Jack had proved himself to James without even knowing it.

The Commodore turned his head and looked at Jack. They were in the same position: sitting on their cots, leaning against the wall. He took in a deep breath and decided to be the bigger man in this, even though he had a feeling Jack was going to dwindle him down to a size of a peanut.

"What I did was stupid…and taken a little overboard…I apologize."

Jack didn't move a single muscle and kept his already closed eyes closed. "Am I supposed to say the same thing? 'Cause I'm not gonna."

"No…I'm just saying…I don't feel _good_ about what I did…"

Jack didn't respond.

"And it was foolish of me to do that…considering how much trouble you could get into if anyone found out…"

Jack shrugged, "You think yer the only officer I've punched?"

James looked down, "So?"

Jack sighed and opened his eyes, "I must say, I never knew Commodore's could fight well…"

"You're not gonna stab me or shoot me?"

Jack smirked slightly. "No one's ever apologized for something they've done to me…that I most likely deserved. I dunno what t' tell you Commodore."

"I don't think you need to say anything."

Jack shook his head slightly, never had he imagined this would go on between him and a commodore. "Well I can say one thing- yer different from what I thought."

James smiled, "I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Aye."

Never had Ana Maria had such a hard time going to bed. The bed just never seemed comfortable enough. She kept turning and tossing and rolling over and grunting that Bianca finally threw a shoe at her and told her to get out.

She knew the cause but didn't really want to admit it. Not even to herself. Though as she stood in back of the jail, the answer seemed to have already admitted itself.

**_Why are you here?_**

****_I need some bloody sleep!_

_**And talking to Jack is supposed to help that?**_

****Ana took in a deep breath and refused to answer herself. With one quick hoist she grabbed onto the ledge of the window and looked in. Jack was there, sleeping on a cot and in the cell next to him was Nathan. She looked around and when seeing no guards, jumped down. She sighed and looked around outside. She spotted a little wooden crate and grabbed it. She then lined it up against the wall and stood on it, hoping it would help her along.

She then hoisted herself up once again and began to fit herself through the bars of the jail. She was doing fine after her head, but then her chest got in the way. She carefully fit her upper body through but then the hips were just too much. The window was too short. Of course she was amazed this much had fit through, but she had hoped her hips were wider than her shoulders.

She was wrong.

So as Ana laid on the ledge with her lower body sticking out one end of the building and her upper half sticking through the other half, she thought about her options. One seemed obvious. "Jack!" She whispered harshly and then looked around, making sure no one was around. "Jack!" she said again.

Jack moaned once and rolled onto his back. Ana pursed her lips and reached for his nose. She got a good grip on it and then pulled up. He yelped and quickly opened his eyes, pausing, wondering what the heck was going on. "What the…"

Ana merely smiled and said, "I got stuck."

"What the blast are you even doin' here?!" he whispered loudly, standing up and looking at her position.

She frowned and said, "Well fine!" and started to back out until she found out how hard that was. Her eyes widened and she tried moving either way, but she made no movement whatsoever.

Jack smirked, "What are you doing here?"

Ana sighed and put her hands on the ledge and lifted herself up a little, hurting from laying on the hard stone ledge. "I came to see you and see what's going on. Have they told you when you get out?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms, "Nothing."

She paused, looking him over, "You look awful…looks like I under estimated Nathan."

Jack shook his head, trying to forget about his injuries that were still bothering him, "Anything else?"

And looked at the ground, not wanting to say the true reason, but finding part of the truth coming out, "I couldn't sleep…until I knew how you were." She looked up, hoping to get some sort of serious response.

Jack did nothing but look at her with a look she had seen many times. The look seemed thoughtful and caring, but she couldn't imagine he meant it like that. "I'm glad you came…even if you are stuck in a wall."

She smiled and tried again to move, "Is there something that needs t' be done that can't if I'm in this wall?"

Jack didn't answer that but put his hands on her waist saying, "Turn on yer side luv,"

"That's how I came in…I can't get them through, my bloody hips are too wide."

He sighed and said, "Just try." She sighed as well but did it anyways. Jack lifted her up and out as well, hoping he wasn't scraping any of her body. A couple moments later Ana finally was free and on level ground. It took Jack a couple seconds to take his hands off her hips, but he did and she then felt sick to her stomach.

"Now tell me the real reason…" Jack said in a low, deep voice.

Ana looked up, "I told you," she said, just as quietly, "I came to see how you were…"

"You weren't sleeping?"

She looked down and shrugged, "It always takes a while to fall asleep…"

Jack sighed and lifted her chin with his finger, "No ones watching…"

"You are…"

A moment seemed like forever as they stood there looking at each other's eyes and studying them, Finally Ana back up and said, "I should've just swallowed it."

Jack shook his head and followed her, "I'm glad you came…" When they both were back up against the wall and their faces only inches away, Jack started to move closer, whispering, "I missed you…" and their lips were so close to touching…

They heard Norrington roll over on his cot and make the squeaky noise. Ana backed away one step and said, "I should go…" quietly.

"You could stay…" Jack said back.

She shook her head, "You know as well as I do…Captain…that I should leave."

Jack instantly wished she wouldn't have said his title. Now he knew what she was getting at. He refused to nod, disagreeing with her and hoping there could be a time when they could talk, but just moved out of the way so she could climb back up through the window.

"Help me, would you?" She asked, trying to get off the subject quickly. He nodded and held out his hands so she could step on them to help lift her up. She did and quickly got her upper half through the window. Once again Jack had to make sure her hips made it through and she was finally safely on the other side.

She stepped on the little crate and stuck her face over the ledge, "I'll come by later tomorrow."

He nodded, "I'll be here…" She nodded and her hand through the bars. He grabbed it and they shook slightly. She moved down and didn't remove her hand from his until it was necessary, and then she left.

* * *

Jack never really got back to sleep after Ana Maria left, so when the morning light came and Norrington was still sleeping, Jack wasn't surprised. About an hour later he heard activity going on above him and then about another hour later Jack heard the familiar sound of footsteps descending the stairs. When Amethyst Rainey's face appeared, Jack was a little surprised.

"What are you doin' here?"

"T' talk t' you!" She glanced at the sleeping Commodore and then said, "I thought you might like to talk…"

Jack sighed, "And where is dear Theodore?"

Amy smirked, "Ted is somewhere close…"

"How close?"

"Jamaica. But that's all yer getting!"

Jack tried to hide his surprise. _I bet he's in __Port Royal__. Why didn't I ever see him there?_ "Really…" Jack went on, "Big job?"

"Amy eyes him, "Somewhat. Going after two people now. But one of them isn't anywhere to be found…the other one, well he's kept under close guard."

"Got word from him?"

Amy nodded, "Now- you keep your friend out of my business. He had no right! Especially since I don't know his intentions."

Jack nodded a non-committal, but had to asked once more thing, just hoping Amy would answer. "You know when Ted strikes?"

Amy smiled but back up towards the stairs. "I expect to see my money the minute you get out. And I have on good authority that's gonna be around sundown t'night."

* * *

Not telling James about the visit of Amy, but telling him when they were getting out, James was in a slightly better mood. That afternoon after a boring breakfast, Jack watched as Norrington fingered his black eye, trying to discern if it was still black. As if his fingers could tell. "We match…"

James smiled, "I suppose we do… But these eyes will fade. Unlike other things."

Jack looked down immediately, catching Norrington's meaning and looked at his hand where a scar still stood. Where he sliced his hand for the medallion to have blood on it.

"I don't think Will's has healed either."

"It should've…" Jack said absent mindedly, running his finger over the scar, "He takes more care of himself than I do…"

"But he works in a smithy…" Jack only nodded, not seeing a point on carrying on the conversation. "Why don't you just admit it?"

Jack turned to Norrington in the cell next to him and gave him a questioning look, "Admit what?"

James had gotten sick of tact and given up being cautious around the pirate captain. It was time to be obvious with something that had been plaguing him since they had left Port Royal. He turned and looked at Jack, "Admit that you came to Port Royal to see the Turners."

Jack growled under his breath and turned away, "I'm not sure who or what gave you that impression or gave you the idea that the _Turners_ and I even _have_ a relationship…'cause I didn't an' we don't."

Norrington still wasn't satisfied nor convinced. He shook his head, "My own eyes gave me that impression, Captain."

Jack sighed, "Then you're blind. The first thing Elizabeth ever said to me was 'You're despicable' and then the second thing was 'wretch'. Do these sound like terms of endearment to you?"

James shrugged, "You two spent a day alone on an island, didn't you? You're good-bye to either of them seemed…not right but anything but hostile."

"Looks are deceiving, Commodore. I'm a pirate. Pirates don't 'go visit' people. Especially people who wouldn't care if they were dead."

James was temporarily stunned, "What about in the fort? They both rushed over there to see you!"

Jack merely got up and started to pace his cell, not finding any words to tell James. Norrington shook his head in disbelief, "You don't think them snobbish, do you?"

Still, there was no answer.

James stood up and leaned against the bars that separated them, "Jack…Will thinks-"

"Stop!" Jack said sharply, "I don't care what Will thinks or what Elizabeth thinks! I did the lifesaving thing a couple of times and I lied and schemed! That was the extent of our friendship! And despite what you or anyone else things, just because we were on one bloody adventure doesn't mean we're blood brothers! Savvy?!"

James paused, thinking momentarily about Jack's reaction, but finally he nodded, "Savvy."

* * *

**Author Thanks:**

**Kettch-22: Well I guess you could call this chapter a "step in the right direction" for Jack and Ana…I hope you like it.**

**Rose Noire le Mort: erm…I have a feeling your name as something to do with Secret Window…but what does it mean? I don't understand and it's been eating at me! OH WOW! Yes, that would not be good….I'm not really in favor of…well same sex things…yea. I'm glad you re-read it though.**

**Emma436: Good! I was hoping the brawl would be amusing…and it was! Awesome. And yea…Well Jack…he's a shifty character! Who knows what he's doing or what he's planning! Except me…**

**PiratePrincess91: awesome feedback. Yea…explaining…well you'll know how Norrington feels about that in the next chapter…I do believe…but yea. Bianca and him need to end on a good note.**

**Dawnie-7: DRAMA! What else? That's the only way I know how to keep a story alive! Eek! That sounds bad, huh? Oh well. A little eunuch! Lol! That's awesome. Erm, Amy and Jack stuff will be in the next chapter…so I hope you're surprised!**


	12. Underneath

**Author's Note: Sorry this is out incredibly late! My beta has gone away…without warning! So I'm sorry if there's multiple mistakes in this chapter, because I'm posting it without her input.

* * *

**

_Doesn't it scare you, you're will's not as strong as it used to be –John Mayor

* * *

_

The Governor seemed to take the news of the baby better than Will. He immediately had the servants cook up something 'special' for he was a grandfather and Elizabeth was going to be a wonderful and beautiful mother.

It wasn't like Will wasn't happy and didn't agree…

But he was more scared than anything.

Governor Swann had also gone and hired a mid-wife for his daughter and the mid-wife (Naomi) believed Elizabeth to be at least two months pregnant, if not three. Elizabeth agreed with Naomi and was ecstatic about the entire thing.

It wasn't like Will wasn't excited…

But he was terrified.

The thing that scared and terrified him was that he didn't know how to be a father, or if he'd even be good at it. He didn't have anything to go on. He had never met his father, so how could he know anything about being one?

Of course, Elizabeth could've been in the same position as he was, considering she hadn't had a mother figure to get knowledge from. At least not for very long. So why did she seem so confident?

Will sighed and wished Jack was here. But it seemed as though the Commodore and he could never get here soon enough. Now more than ever he wanted to get Elizabeth out of this house. Now not only was his wife in danger, but his child.

He needed Jack here to reassure him. To bring him confidence. To tell him what do to.

But Jack wasn't there, and there was no guarantee that Jack was even going to come back with the Commodore. Even though Will was praying he would. Will had come to depend on Jack more than he realized and even though he and Jack had only spent about a fortnight in each others company, their friendship was sealed.

Whether Jack saw it or not.

"You're not upset, are you?"

The sweet voice of his wife and one and only love broke through Will's thoughts of Jack. He turned and opened his arms and lap up to his wife as he sat on the bench that was outside. Elizabeth gladly cuddled up next to her husband and repeated her question, "Upset?"

"Over the news?" She nodded. He sighed, "No…" he said truthfully. He was anything _but_ upset. "A little unsure about it…yes."

Elizabeth nodded, "You're not alone, you know."

"You seem so confident…"

She smiled, "That's so father won't worry. In reality, I'm scared to death."

"Of what?" Will asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

Elizabeth sighed, not sure she even wanted to worry her husband. "How I'll respond to the pregnancy itself. Not all women make it. And what if I lose the baby down the way? There's so many 'maybes' floating around in my head…I don't know what to do."

If Will wasn't scared before, he would've been after that. He tightened his grip around her and said, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you…"

She nodded, nestling her head under his chin, "I know that. You've proved that more than once."

"Then no worries?"

"Only if you don't…"

Will smiled, "Agreed."

* * *

Jack and Norrington had few conversation between the last one of Will and the time they were released at midnight that night. Norrington said he had business to take care of that was on the ship; Jack could only assume that the business was Bianca. Jack on the other hand, had a date with violence. Amethyst.

"Where's Jack?" James turned on his heel and looked at Ana Maria who seemed to be the only person up at this hour. James figured she was waiting for Jack and that the news of his whereabouts might send wrath upon the pirate captain. But James didn't want the wrath set on him.

"I think he went to Amy's…to pay the debt…" he added in the money, hoping Ana wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions, but she left too quickly before James could even see her facial expression. _I pity you, Jack Sparrow._

After Ana promptly left, James and Bianca were left standing on the deck by themselves. "Talk?" she offered. He smiled and shrugged, "Love to." She then took his hand and led him off the ship. As they wondered the streets, James found his hand oddly comfortable being intertwined with Bianca's and didn't let go."

"I couldn't believe it, t' be honest." Bianca said after a few minutes.

"Believe what?"

"That you punched Jack."

James smiled, _should I tell her the truth?_ "Well I felt pretty bad afterwards."

Bianca shook her head, "Not pirate like at all…why would you? Did you have a good reason to hit him?"

"…he lied…But he's my captain…" James couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. Only a week earlier he thought Jack was incompetent and insufficient.

"Pirates lie, Nathan…to each other a lot."

"Yea, but aren't crews supposed to be honest with each other? That the theory of the crew is to be blood brothers?"

"Aye…but the crew isn't the Captain. Jack has and entirely different role. He can't be the crews brother because he has to be the crews enforcer."

James sighed, he knew that roles all too well. Still, "I expected Jack to be honest with his crew."

Bianca smiled, "Why? Why hold Jack up to those standards?"

He paused, "I guess I want him to be trustworthy because I want him to see me as trustworthy…" He paused again, thinking about what he said. Maybe things had seriously changed between he and Jack in this past week.

"Why would that matter?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Bianca merely shook her head, "I just can't figure you out!"

He squeezed her hand, "Do you need to?"

"I do…" she said smiling, "I'm convinced you're no pirate."

Norrington sighed, smiling as well, "Why think that?"

She looked at the ground, serious tones in her voice, "because I'm hoping you aren't so I can escape."

James topped walking, pulling her to face him, "Escape from what?"

Sighing, she said, "Do you think I wanted to be a pirate? I was happy living at home, setting up a stand in the town square and…" she looked up, "I convinced myself that being a pirate wasn't bad and that I was lucky to be one…But in reality…I would be happier settled down somewhere."

Norrington paused, she was turning out to be everything he would want in a wife.

**_WIFE?_****_ She can't be your wife! No!_**

To avoid telling her the truth, he led her over to a patch of grass and they sat against a tree. She cuddled up next to him as he said, "Then for tonight, lets not be pirates…"

So as Bianca fell asleep against James, he thought of himself in her mind- as a knight in shining armor on a white stallion- he knew he wouldn't be able to live up to it. Especially since she didn't know the truth. If she was rich and he was the Commodore, then there wouldn't be a problem. But she was a pirate and as far as she was concerned- so was he.

**_So tell her the truth._**

_I can't do that._

_**Why not?**_

_Because then the Knight would've fallen off his horse. I can't let her down by telling her who I really am. Pirates and Commodores don't mix._

_**It seems as though they do…

* * *

**_

"Who knew Jack Sparrow would stay in a prison longer than two hours." Amy mused as she left Jack in. Jack smirked slightly but didn't bother answering. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The possible wrath of Ana Maria or even disappointment in Jack was something the pirate captain would choose not to experience.

When he didn't say anything and just stood there, Amy asked, "Do you have my money?"

Jack sighed, "I'm two pounds short."

Amy looked him over and nodded, "Just give me what you have…I didn't do exactly what you wanted anyways…we both know that."

"Aye, but it was good enough." He handed a pouch over to her and shrugged, "It's not like I had you kill anyone."

She smiled, "True enough. Certainly that was one of my queerest jobs, Jack. Selling defective poison to my best customer?"

"Well he's dead now, I guess he's not yer best…anymore."

"I think I'm glad that that's what I did first…you know? Killing people was kinda a perk. But selling the poison- now that's what I love."

Jack smirked, "You just keep on doing it then."

Amy smiled, "You leaving now?"

"I think so…I've caused enough damage…me and my crewmember."

"You his mother or something? The way you look after him and such. Never thought of you doing that for anyone, Jack. Not after that deal with Barbossa."

Jack paused, "What deal after Barbossa?"

She shrugged, "Tales travel Jack…heard some whelp stuck his neck out for you after you rescued him…Now he lives on Port Royal…"

The pirate captain straightened his back, "I've got a ship waiting if you don't mind."

Amy just shook her head and threw one last comment at him as he walked through the door, "It's not a weakness, Jack! Just unlike you."

* * *

Amy's words stuck with Jack, even that night in his sleep.

**Elizabeth****? It is ****Elizabeth****, isn't it?**

**It's Miss Swann.**

_"I never should've expected anything different. Bloody pirate…using me to get what you wanted. You haven't changed either."_

_"How would you know if I've changed or not?"_

**You're Despicable.**

**Sticks and stones luv, I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square.**

_"Is that how you always resolve things? Save someone's life, but then hold them to paying you back?"_

_"I wanted to make sure you got the message I didn't owe **you** anything, Liz."_

_"You owe Will…you owe him so much,"_

_"I owe nothing to either of you."_

**Wretch!**

_"The thought of us being friends never entered my mind..."_

_"But it did Jack…I truly think it did. Why deny it?"_

_"Me? Why would either of you want to be associated with me? Why would I care?"_

_"You can't go through something like what we did and not walk away with something."_

_"I did. I walked away with a ship. I don't need anything else."_

_"You need Will and I…whether you like it or not…whether you realize it or not, **you do**."_

Jack opened his eyes sharply and took in a deep breath, happy to find himself still on his bed after another disturbing dream. This one, however, was with Elizabeth instead of Will. Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes, thinking he needed to put a stop to all these foolish dreams.

"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight…"

**_Aren't dreams your thoughts in action?_**

_I doubt it. I don't think about Will or Elizabeth._

"Ninety-five, ninety-four, ninety-three…"

**_A little odd how they start out mad at you…but then end up…telling you your true feelings practically._**

_Not possible because I don't care._

"Eighty-eight, eighty-seven, eighty-six…"

**_I'm starting to think otherwise…the truth is piling up against you and is going to burn you Jack._**

_Hopefully it'll burn you too._

Jack turned onto his side and closed his eyes, "Eighty-four, eight-three, eighty-two…"

**_You think this is wise? Healthy even?_**

_What good came out of pirates who were involved with the affairs of landlubbers? NONE!_

"Seventy-eight, seventy-seven, seventy-six…"

**_They probably valued their life and the people in it more!_**

_All that I need it on my ship._

**You need Will and I…**

Jack paused. His eyes popped open and he turned onto his other side, "Seventy-two, seventy-one, seventy…"

_Ignoring landlubbers has always worked before, there's no reason why it won't work now._

_**Because you're more attached than you realize…**_

Jack sighed and continued with counting, "Sixty-seven, sixty-six, sixty-five…"

* * *

The next morning things seemed to return to normal. Jack met his crew down stairs for breakfast and announced their departure for that day. While seated next to Ana Maria at their table, Jack asked, "Where's Bianca and Nathan?"

Ana shrugged, "She wasn't in the cabin last night or this morning…"

Jack frowned, turning around he said, "Gibbs! Was Nathan in last night?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Wasn't there this mornin' either!"

The captain sighed and his shoulders sagged, _I didn't want this to happen…_ "Do you want me t' find 'em, Captain?"

Jack looked up, not remembering the last time Ana called him Captain when they weren't in battle. After a long pause he nodded, "Aye."

* * *

The sight Ana Maria was greeted with almost made her jealous. James and Bianca had their head's resting against the trunk of a tree, both lying down and fast asleep. James had a protective arm around Bianca's shoulders and then the other hand was holding hers. Her head was nestled on top of his shoulder with a arm lazily across his middle, holding on to his hand.

Ana kicked Bianca's boot and the woman slowly started to stir. When she noticed the position she was in and who was watching, she quickly got up and away from Norrington. He soon woke up and was a bit startled to see Ana. "Get up, Nathan…" she said. He obeyed and the three of them walked back to the ship in silence. Jack was waiting out on deck for them when they arrived. He didn't look happy.

"Weigh anchor! Ana- take the wheel…" Jack said while keeping constant eye contact with James. "And you- yer comin' with me…" Jack said pointing to the Commodore. After slamming the door to his cabin, Jack didn't really need to _say_ anything to James. And in the past days, James had learned Jack's looks quite well. He knew this one the best though.

"We didn't do anything…"

Jack paused, trying to maintain a controlled temper. He took in a deep breath and said calmly, "Remember when you said that hitting me was stupid? That if anyone found out- I could be pretty much hung…? Do you remember this?"

James paused, "Yes…"

"Well the same thing goes for Bianca. I don't _care_ if anything happened or not. The fact is- she's a pirate an' yer a Commodore. One leak, _one_, an' the entire Royal navy would be on her tale, 'cause of yer bloody mistake." He paused, "She's the closest thing I've got to a daughter- an' I will not allow to watch as you set up incidences where she would be hung."

James swallowed, "Jack we just-"

"I do not care, James!" He said rather harshly and loud. He came closer and lowered his voice, "I don't care if you've fallen in love with her or if she is too beautiful for you to keep yer hand off of…You are a Commodore. She is a pirate. End of story."

* * *

But as the _Black Pearl_ headed back to Port Royal under the noses of the unknowing crew, James stayed in his cabin, this obviously wasn't the end of the story.

_Is there even a story?_

_**You're slipping Commodore! You're getting weak!**_

_I don't love her._

_**Don't you?**_

But how could he be sure? Has he even really loved anyone? Did he even love Elizabeth to begin with?

_I loved her enough to give her up…_

_**You didn't know her well enough to love her.**_

_But it looks as though I'll be giving up another. Jack's right. After all this, I'm going back to a Commodore. And what is Bianca going back to? Being a pirate._

**Do you think I wanted to be a pirate?**

James swallowed. Bianca had seemed to be everything he would want in a wife. Not too high strung, always laid back and so different from the women on Port Royal. That's what most intrigued him. She was like no one he had ever met.

**_Are you going to tell her the truth?_**

_No…I'm staying on that white horse._

_**Then you love her?**_

James sighed, but it seemed as though the answer was obvious. That's why leaving her was going to be the hardest thing he had to do.

* * *

"Are you _daft_? What are you thinkin' going back there?"

Jack sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he didn't really want to deal with this right now. "It's my choice, an' as captain I get to make a lot of those!"

Ana Maria shook her head, "Jack…can't you give me anything…anything that would justify this? You've never hidden anything from your crew. And you're lucky that Port Royal let you go in the first place! Why take your chances?"

Jack looked at her, "It seems as though the only crew member who's having a problem not trusting me…is you. Why is that?"

Ana narrowed her eyes, "It's not that I don't trust you- it's that I don't want your head t' be chopped off! Is that so bad?" She didn't wait for an answer before she left the cabin quickly and slammed the door behind her.

Jack growled loudly and yelled, "Bloody woman!" but went after her anyways and didn't waste anytime on following Ana into her cabin. Bianca, who was already in there and not in a too good of a mood herself, quickly realized her mistake thinking she and Ana would be able to share a cabin. She left promptly without a word, to leave the couple alone.

Ana, however, had already started packing. She actually started folding her clothes to get them all to fit into the small trunk. Jack just stood there, watching her pack and tried to think of something brilliant to say, but all that came was, "Where'd you get that trunk?"

Ana sighed, "I bought it."

"When?"

"When you were with Amy…I thought I might need one sooner or later, and I was right."

Jack shook his head slightly, "Why do you need it? There's no reason to leave!"

Ana snorted and turned to face him, "There's so many reasons I should've left months ago. Jack, I had another life that I was happy with before I met you! Before you bloody stole my boat and before you conned me into this."

"Conned?!" Jack squawked, "I never conned you into anything!"

"Well just forget then!" she said, trying to get him to leave her alone, "I'm going to be out of your hair and yer hands will be clean of anything."

Jack frowned, "You were never a bother, Ana…"

She turned back around, "It sure seemed like it," she paused and started to pack again, "But it's not a big deal! Really, it's not. I'm leaving! I _need_ to leave."

"I never said you-"

"You never said a lot of things Jack," Ana said sharply, cutting him off. "And that's why I'm leaving. You've never given me a real reason to stay nor have you given me a real reason to leave." She paused again, her voice lowering, "I must've been daft to think…" She stopped mid sentence, realizing what she was saying. The female pirate looked at her captain and shook her head, "I never should've come here…"

Jack raised a brow and took a step towards her, "You think this a mistake?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

His mouth slightly dropped as these words escaped his careless mouth, "I need you by my side…"

She slowly turned to meet the eyes of her wary captain, "What?"

He sighed, "Ana- what I'm goin' t' do on Port Royal…I can't do alone…"

"You have a whole crew…" she said, wishing she could've just left.

He shook his head slightly, moving towards her. "Just as you, I had a life before I met you…but now…now I can't…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Yer not as strong as you used to be…all the more reason for me to leave!"

"All the more reason for you to stay!"

She paused, she didn't think she could stay without going crazy. Jack needed to know how she felt, but that would never happen unless a commitment was made. And she or Jack weren't really the committing type. "After Port Royal…I'm gone Jack Sparrow. And I mean _right after._ Savvy?"

Jack smiled a toothy grin, wanting to envelop her in his arms, "Savvy."

* * *

**Author Thanks:**

**Emma436: Okay! When you tell me you know what's going on but don't tell me what you think…that gets me a little….erm irritated…kinda! My mind is reeling on what could be going through your mind. At least do me this favor, will you tell me if it's what you expected at the end of this story?**

**Padme17: YES! Turners and Jack interaction is coming soon! The next chapter actually.**

**Rose Noire le Mort: I like the name! Nice!**

**PiratePrincess91**

**Dawnie-7: I'm curious. Are you a Jack/Ana fan? Or not?**

**Teela1978: Glad to see a new reader! Glad you like it so far!**


	13. Painful Realizations

**I thought it only fair to warn you…that this is the second to last REAL chapter. There's supposed to be a Epilogue…but it's turned out to be only a little shorter than the beginning chapters…sigh and next week there's going to be a LARGE chapter. So I hope that makes up for this story closing…

* * *

**

_True friends stab you in the front. -Oscar Wilde

* * *

_

"Lieutenant Gillette! What an unexpected surprise! Come in, please…" Elizabeth said to the guests at the door. Next to Nicolas Gillette was officer Jonathan Wilson, from the jail.

"Elizabeth?" someone called from behind her. She turned and saw her father. She smiled, hoping she could leave. Lately she hadn't been in the best of moods and standing up usually made it worse.

"Governor…"

"Gillette! What the devil are you doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were doing alright, sir. Not like Will or your daughter wouldn't warn us, but it's the Commodore's orders."

That caught Elizabeth's attention. James had been gone for a little over a fortnight and there had been no word from him yet. "James?" the Governor repeated, a little confused, "You've heard from him?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure he's due any day now…"

The Governor hid his frown and put a protective arm around Elizabeth's back. The two officers soon left, saying the men were still posted around the house, but there hadn't been any activity lately and that there wasn't a real reason to worry anymore.

"Did James tell anyone else about his disguise?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think he did…" the Governor said, a little confused himself. "But why would they lie? He could've gotten a hold of them without telling them where he was and what he was doing…correct?"

Elizabeth paused as her father walked off, back to his study. _I'm not quite sure…

* * *

_

"Yer actin' like a sick dog. Get up."

The thought of whimpering crossed Bianca's mind, but she decided against it; she just kept quiet. The ever sensitive Ana Maria sighed, knowing how her friend was nothing like her, "What's the matter now?"

Bianca sighed and shrugged. It had become obvious to the captain that Bianca wasn't coming out of her cabin, so he naturally sent Ana in to figure out why, at least that's what Bianca figured. But she didn't want the captain knowing about this. Even Jack couldn't have access to the private spot in her heart.

Ana rolled her eyes and sat on the cot, "Bianca…seriously…"

Bianca rolled on her side, ready to face Ana and to tell her what was on her mind – as long as it didn't involve Jack's thoughts also. "You got sent in here by Jack?"

Ana didn't respond with words, only with laying down on her cot as well. Bianca went on, "I don't want him knowing about this. I appreciate everything he's done for me and how he's cared for me…but I don't want him to hear what I'm about to say…savvy?"

Ana smirked and nodded, "Savvy."

She took in a deep breath and said, "I wasn't always like I am…you know, sleeping with whoever was willing…one night stands an' all. I actually had a solid relationship where I lived…or at least I thought it was solid."

"He left you?"

Bianca nodded, remembering the day he left with perfect clarity. "Some wounds just don't heal with time…"

Ana sighed, taking a wild guess she said, "But they heal with someone else?" When Bianca stayed quiet she went on, "Has Nathan filled the hole that other bloke left?"

"I don't know!" Bianca said suddenly, getting up and started to pace. "There's no purpose to long term…relationships. To love. To anything! Haven't you noticed that when two people of the opposite sex get together, someone gets hurt?"

Ana paused, "That seems a little…pessimistic, don't you think?"

Bianca sighed, "But true…"

The other woman shook her head, "Bianca, you can't let one hurt damage you for life…just don't…" Bianca was silent for a long time and Ana Maria took the time to say quietly, "In other words, it's ok to love him."

Bianca turned her head to face her friend, "Is that advice for me or for yourself?" Ana Maria stared at her for a minute and then turned around on her cot, refusing to comment on anything about herself.

* * *

"Tell your men their duties are done."

"For the night sir?"

"No. They're done. There's no longer a need to be posted here."

"Sir?"

"Tell them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

With activities going the pace they were, James told himself he wasn't needed after he and another crewmember swabbed the deck. He went straight to his cabin and closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest, but not really expecting to. With the thoughts of Bianca running around in his mind and heart, it had been difficult to get any sort of rest lately.

So as soon as her face came into view, he tried getting his mind off her and onto other things. "Home…" he said out loud, hoping that would spur something. _Elizabeth__…Will…The Governor…Gillette…__Wilson_

He paused. "Lieutenant Jonathan Wilson…"

**I am in command of this ship.**

Recalling his last encounter with the young man, James thought back to when they were hiding Jack. Jonathan was the officer in command. Without a captain. He sat up quickly, forgetting how little time he actually spent thinking about that.

And how much was actually wrong with that whole thing. _Where was the captain?_ Surely their mission wasn't to find Jack Sparrow. No possible way that could've been it. So why were they out there, so far from any ports and towns the Navy went to?

He shook his head, dropping it, all his thoughts colliding into one another. Nothing was making any sense. But randomly, a conversation sprang into his head.

**…have any idea on who gave you that black eye?**

**Why don't you ask the bloody redcoats that work for you. **

Norrington seemed to pause and look up as a light went on in his head.

**Doesn't he know Sparrow is a dangerous pirate?**

He ran out of his cabin faster than you could say 'aye' and ran up to where Jack was steering the ship. Almost breathless he asked, "Who gave you the black eye, Jack."

Jack paused at the suddenness of the question and said, "You did."

"No that one…the first one…the one from Port Royal…"

Jack growled under his breath, "Haven't we already been over this?"

"Please…"

The urgency in James' voice made Jack think twice about not responding. With a sigh he said, "I dunno. I wasn't fully conscious when yer officers were usin' me for target practice."

"Why were you even brought in?"

"I was wondering the streets…low profile o' course…an' a woman bumped into me…and I ran into a red coat…I was brought in front of a arrogant maggot an' the rest was for his officers."

"Who was the man?"

Jack shrugged, keeping his eyes on the horizon. Norrington pursed his lips, "Was it the man who was guarding your cell?"

The pirate shrugged again and said, "The man who was obviously in charge looked familiar, but I'm not sure from where."

Norrington sighed. His theory on Wilson faded and he went back to his cabin, muttering a 'thanks' to the captain. Nothing was for certain, but he knew something was up with Wilson- and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

"How do you know The Commodore will even be back soon?"

He shrugged, "I have my sources…just as you do."

Ted shrugged and kept dripping the liquid poison onto his sword. "So what's the plan? The Commodore comes, we assume he knows who I am and why I'm here… he goes straight to the Governor…"

"He finds the Governor dead, and maybe Will and Elizabeth and then you're there waiting for him…"

"Wait…" Ted stopped and looked his employer in the eye, "You never said anything about the Turners…"

"I'll pay you extra, don't doubt that."

Ted shook his head, "It's not that at all. It's just that…stories spread, sir. Will and Elizabeth are close with Jack Sparrow, no? Once he hears of their death…" he paused, "let's just say that Jack always gets his revenge. One way or another, he gets his revenge."

The other man rolled his eyes, "Jack is no threat to you. Jack Sparrow should be killed with the rest of them…except when the Commodore released him- well there's a guarantee that Jack won't be back here again."

Ted went back to his work and said, "You'll be there just in case something goes wrong?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

* * *

Either the small baby inside of her was running around, or her stomach was doing flip flops. She really couldn't tell which, but if she had to guess, it would be the latter. Still, holding onto her nudged out stomach gave her comfort. Not enough though.

Will rolled over on to his side only to wife that his sleeping wife wasn't sleeping. He sighed, still semi-conscious and asked, "What's the matter?"

Elizabeth shrugged, even though Will had his eyes closed. "Something about today wasn't right."

Will frowned, trying to remember if he had done anything to upset his sensitive wife. "Anything specific you can think of?"

Completely disregarding the question, she said, "Do you know if James told anyone else about his mission?"

Will paused, trying to wake himself, "His men…maybe…Why?"

"Gillette came by today…that's all."

"And…?"

She frowned, "Well he seemed like he knew about James…but didn't know…you know?"

Will paused again and made a face, his groggy mind not really wanting to take all this seemingly complex information. "Well when James gets back…we'll ask him about it, ok hun?"

She sighed, knowing that's all Will could offer right now. She nodded to please him but in the back of her mind, she was thinking, _I have a feeling it might be too late…

* * *

_

"Take the wheel, would ya Cotton?" The mute man nodded and followed his captain's orders with a squawk of his parrot. Jack was exhausted, and with the island of Port Royal drawing closer with every passing hour, he seemed to be more worn out than when he started.

Going into his cabin and sinking into his chair he let out a long sigh. Returning to Port Royal seemed to be taking a bigger toll on him than he expected. _Maybe I won't see Will and Liz…_ he thought to himself as he slowly got ready for bed. The thought was more of a dim hope. With the dreams increasing, which he could only figure was because of Norrington, his view of the young couple had been distorted. Thinking their thoughts were true in his dreams and fake in reality.

They hated him. They despised him to no end.

But there was always the end of his dream that confused him. Elizabeth and Will ended up practically calling him to them. Reassuring him of their friendship, which he refused to believe in.

He sat on his bed and sighed. **_You were there in the first place to see them. Why worry now?_**

_Because I thought that…_ he paused. He wasn't really sure why he went there in the first place. He had a need to see Will though. So why _was_ he getting all worked up now? He slowly lay down and tried to get some sleep, knowing that the next day he would need all the rest he could get.

* * *

The window broke quickly, and with dusk still hovering over the quiet town, the fire wasn't going to be recognized for a while.

* * *

The next morning James was possibly the first one up. Port Royal wasn't more than an hour away and the crew did its best to get ready for whatever was to come. James prepared everything he would need to change quickly and hoped no one would recognize him.

"It's too quiet…"

Jack nodded, "Aye. Somethin's wrong." The two stood on the deck of the _Pearl_ as it maneuvered into a little cove, ready to dock.

"Am I to assume that I am not the only one leaving this ship?"

Jack sighed, "Yer the only one leaving permanently. I intend on taking Ana, and Bianca with me."

"Why Bianca?"

"I thought you could break it to her gently that way."

Norrington sighed and looked away. In quiet tones he said, "There is no breaking it…she's not going to know who I really am." He looked up at Jack to make sure he got the point.

Jack paused for a second and then said, "You sure?"

Norrington nodded, "It has to be this way."

The pirate captain shrugged, "Whatever you say. I'll go get the two…if yer ready…"

"I have a feeling I'll have to get ready for a lot more than I actually planned for."

* * *

Naomi ran to the fort and into the first door. She tried to catch her breath as she stood in front of Lieutenant Gillette. "What is it?" He asked, detecting something wrong.

"The Governor…his house…it's on fire…"

Gillette quickly stood, "Was he inside? Were the Turners?"

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "As far as I know, sir."

The lieutenant quickly rounded up all his men and they made their way to the Governor's household, hoping to put a stop to the fire.

* * *

The four slowly walked into Port Royal with careful steps. But when they reached the town square and still there was no one who had seen them or noticed them, James knew something was wrong. "It's too quiet."

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked. Ana Maria and Bianca were informed of the situation; Jack making the excuse of why they needed to do this because 'Nathan' felt responsible.

Ana looked around and spotted a black cloud, "Over there, look…" They four looked, and James sighed.

"That's the Governor's house…" He said slowly. He took off running, while the other three took a moment to follow him.

"Go into your homes! Lock the doors!" They heard shouts coming closer, and slowly they saw groups of people leaving. Mother's weeping and carrying their children, while fathers hurried home to also protect their family. They finally arrived at the sight, and there was the Governor's house burning.

James stopped suddenly. "Will…Elizabeth." Unfortunately the two people standing next to him also heard him utter these two words. One of them being Ana Maria, who quickly realized Nathan was no pirate. He knew the Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Jack _had_ lied to her.

The other was Jack. Who, after hearing this also quickly realized that the Governor wasn't the only one in that house. He took in a deep breath and bounded into the burning house.

"Jack!" Ana yelled after him. She soon realized her mistake. The guards and Gillette turned and stared at the three pirates in back of them.

Gillette's faced flushed quickly. To the men who weren't trying to douse the fire he told half of them to go after Jack and the other half to go after the three pirates. Ana Maria sprinted in one direction, while Norrington took a moment to realize the look his lieutenant was giving him. He recognized him.

Quickly grabbing Bianca's hand, James ran in a different direction.

* * *

_Maybe I underestimated this man…_ Will thought to himself as he crouched on the floor as fire and smoke raged around him. He and Elizabeth were upstairs in her old bedroom while the Governor was mere rooms away. Elizabeth however had passed out to his knowledge and he hadn't even left the room yet.

He had heard the yells and screams from outside. But one in particular reached his ears with perfect clarity. 'Jack.'

With Elizabeth in his arms and a blanket wrapped around her tightly he kicked the bedroom door open and shielded her from the angry flames that flooded into the room. The hallway had crumpled to the floor, leaving Will nothing to do, but jump down. But jumping down would hurt Elizabeth or himself so that they wouldn't be able to leave.

"Will!" He heard a faint yell and looked down, where was it coming from? "WILL!" It came again and louder. There stood the person that Will had been yearning to see for weeks now. Jack Sparrow.

"I can't get down!" He yelled back.

"Throw her down!"

"WHAT?" Will said, clarifying the demand.

"Throw her to me!"

"Jack…" Will started to say.

He was quickly cut off, "JUST DO IT! TRUST ME!"

Will sighed and looked down through blurry eyes at the figure holding his arms open. With a leap of faith, Will let go of his bride.

* * *

"He's here you fool! He's here in Port Royal?"

Ted got up quickly, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but I want you to look for him!"

"Yes sir."

"And another thing…Jack Sparrow is also here, and committing suicide trying to rescue the Turners."

* * *

"Why…are…we…running?" Bianca asked, breathless. She was obvious in worse shape than she thought.

James, who was beside her was also panting, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. "Because they don't like pirates here. They like to hang them here…"

"Nathan…we don't have to be pirates…"

James paused and looked at her, thinking they were safe hiding behind a stone wall. "What?!"

"I'm serious…"

Norrington took in a deep breath, he couldn't believe they were having the conversation now, turning to look if they were still being followed he said, "Bianca, I really think there's a time and a place…"

She was silent for a minute and then she said stiffly, "You're right…"

James paused, looked back at her slowly. She was, of course, in the grip of Gillette. Before James could say anything, Gillette pulled a knife from his pocket and aimed it at her throat.

"I never would think of doing what you did…and now…now you're going to pay for it."

"Let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Yes…but I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Coughing the smoke out of his lungs was the first thing Jack did when he exited the Governor's house and slowly put Elizabeth down. He uncovered her and let her breath fresh air. He looked around and saw the Governor in the same position, with many blankets covering him and flat on the ground.

"Gov'nor?" Jack asked slowly.

The older man coughed and nodded, "I'm here…just barely…"

Jack nodded and left, convinced he should be okay, and went looking for Will. He ended up bumping into him as Will was quickly leaving the house. They embraced each other quite on accident and then went to where the other two were.

Will collapsed and said slowly, "What took you so long?"

Jack smirked as he also collapsed on the ground. He looked up however, only to see something that made his insides flip flop. There was Ana, with a rough hand around her middle, enclosing her arms to her body and a hand over her mouth. Jack stood up again, and slowly drew his sword. Trying to get his balance and also protect the other three people here. "Get your grimy hands off of her, Ted."

* * *

**A/N2: GASP! My plot is revealed! The plot also thickens! What will happen next? OH THE HORROR OF CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Author Thanks**

**Kettch-22: Yeah, I really liked that part too! And I liked the chapter as well.**

**Padme17: Turners! You must've been happy with this chapter. Fling…yea that'll…wrap itself up nicely…soon.**

**PiratePrincess91: Uhm, Baby was chapter eleven. ****Elizabeth**** said after playing the piano "I'm pregnant" or was that chapter ten? I can't remember. Yea, pasts are always good, but tricky.**

**Rose Noire le Mort: Thanks!**

**Teela1978: Uhm, the faulty poison was something that had happened in the past…Jack knew her and knew she was one of his enemies employer for poison so he paid her to give this guy fake stuff…it's just something I made up…so you didn't really miss anything.**

**Scarlett Burns: New reviewer! YAY! I'm glad to…read you. lol. Omg- I do not like slashes…and I knew there were kinda of a lot of Jack- Norr ones out there…and I had never written a story with them being…civil to each other…not really.**

**Dawnie-7: You are hilarious. So I'm reading the bottom line of your review and you lament about Norr and Bianca, acting like it's a semi-big deal, and then simply say 'pity'. I PRACTICALLY PEED MYSELF FROM LAUGHING! I don't know why I thought it was so funny, but I loved it. lol . **


	14. Hollow Victories

**Author's Note: Super long chapter because this is technically the last chapter. The next one is supposed to be the epilogue, but it might be longer than a usual epilogue. I hope you all enjoy the length…

* * *

**

_Will I always be there for you, when you need someone? Will I be that one you need? Will I do all, my best to protect you? -Stacie Orrico

* * *

_

The fact that this was actually happening was incomprehensible. His world slowly started to tumble around him as he realized what this truly meant. Jack was no longer the only one that had been betrayed by one of his lower men. Now, James was added to the list.

"What are you talking about, Gillette."

"How could you? You shouldn't be in command if you're crazy enough to pull something like this."

James narrowed his eyes, his hope of Bianca finding out about his true identity slowly falling away. But the more important thing, Norrington recognized something in Gillette's eyes that he'd seen in only a few men's eyes. Bloodlust.

_He thinks **I'm **ill?_ "I did this to save the Governor."

"Then you should've followed Jack Sparrow to do that."

"What are you talking about?"

Gillette sighed, visibly irritated. He slid the knife closer to Bianca's throat and Norrington flinched. "Ask dumb questions and she'll pay…and unfortunately for you…I know your feelings toward her."

James took in a deep breath, his emotions were showing on his face. He had been away too long. He needed a stone face, one that could be hard to read and easy to fool. He tried his best to do such a thing, and hoped it was working. "Gillette…tell me you're not behind this."

The younger man paused. "You're not as a big of a fool that I suspected then! You finally figured it out." When Norrington didn't say anything Gillette went on. "The day you and the Governor let Jack Sparrow escape was the day the rule over Port Royal fell. So as a citizen under the British crown, I, naturally, had to act!"

* * *

"You're slippin', Jack."

"Ted…just let go of her."

"Why did you even come back? I know the stories, Jack! The whole Caribbean does! You escaped fair an' square, an' yet you come back…why?"

Irritated with exhaustion, Jack lashed out, loosing his temper. "This doesn't bloody concern you Ted! Let her go, you snake!"

The other man paused, seeing his strength failing. Running through the fire wouldn't have done that to the Jack he knew, no, it was something else. Something more important. Something that would put stress on any man. Ted then raised a brow, realizing that Jack's weakness was in his arms.

"This concerns me in more ways than you understand, Jack…"

Elizabeth stirred suddenly and Ted turned to look at her. "She's of no concern either." Jack said quickly.

Ted paused, a small smile growing on his face until he started laughing. "Jack…you've given your whole weakness away, mate."

* * *

"Jack was a pirate! And you let him go! What had happened to you, I wondered. You were so strong, but suddenly this _pirate_ had gotten under your skin! Will and Elizabeth influenced you into letting him go! So I decided to take things in my own hands! Something had to be done!"

James watched as the look in Gillette's eyes grew with each word that came out of his mouth. His story was unwrapping into something bigger than the Commodore would've expected.

"I went to Dead Cay to get a mercenary. I had to. The Governor didn't deserve to govern over us if he was so weak in his convictions. The new Governor would soon come from England with better values. That's all I wanted."

* * *

Jack swallowed. Will was behind him with a sword undoubtedly on his person. They could win this. But Jack knew Ted was Amy's Theodore and that he too, was a mercenary. Things were going to be difficult, but not impossible. If only he could get Ana Maria free!

"Ted…lets be civilized for a moment, shall we? An' explore the idea of you even being here. Then…I'll tell you why I came…but we might've come for the same reason…" narrowing his eyes, he hoped Ted would get his drift and his ploy.

"I was hired to come here…t' kill the old man."

* * *

"This man, he was the best of the best! And to get rid of the governor, he had to be! Who you know to be Jonathan Wilson…is in reality Ted or Theodore Moyer. The mercenary of your nightmares. I told him he would need to come here to observe and get a feel for the surroundings…after all, you can't be too careful.

"But then you left…the perfect time to strike! However…I started thinking about you! To kill you would also mean that there would be another commodore. Most likely me or Captain Bailey. Who, of course, would be better than you. So why not, I thought…unfortunately for you, you came back. Now I'm afraid I have to kill you."

* * *

Jack paused, "That was you who came by the _Pearl_ You went to Dead Cay to visit Amy…"

"Oh yea- I thought you were supposed to be dead."

"You didn't really believe that, did you?"

Ted paused, "Only partly. That man who was supposedly captain…that was Norrington, wasn't it?" Jack shrugged and Ted cursed. Jack gave him a questionable look. "Oh that's right you don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"That the old man isn't the only one I've been paid to kill…his daughter and son…and unfortunately, the good ole Commodore."

Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Ted…let Ana go," He said sternly, raising his sword.

"Ana, eh? What a pretty name," he swiftly grabbed onto her hair and pulled her neck back so that her neck and his nose were practically touching.

Jack swelled with jealousy and moved his sword tip to Ted's neck. "Let. Her. Go."

Ted, being no fool, and not wanting to necessarily kill Jack, let Ana Maria go. She flew out of his arms with so much force that she toppled into Jack's arms without any warning. He whispered slightly, "Go to Elizabeth and get them away from here."

She nodded and sat down next to Elizabeth. Ted sighed, and unsheathed a sword of his own, making Jack pause. Knowing a mercenary of any kind, a smart one would have some sort of poison on his sword. "Ted…I don't want to kill you, you know that. So why don't you leave? Surely the man who hired you, paid you, correct?"

Ted shook his head, "How soft have you turned, Jack?"

The pirate captain narrowed his eyes, and raised his sword, "Yer not gettin' t' them without goin' through me first."

"Jack…" Will started with a refusal.

"Will!" Jack hushed the man behind him, "Save your wife. Not me." By that time, Ana Maria had already expressed to the Governor and Elizabeth that they would need to be ready to run at any moment. So the moment those words came flying out of Jack's mouth, Ana sprung up and started running, with Elizabeth and Governor Swann close behind.

Ted took a step to follow them but was quickly stopped by the edge of Jack's sword. Jack said one more time, keeping his eyes on Ted, "Will, go protect Elizabeth." Jack knew Will took him seriously when he saw Ted's eyes following someone retreating.

"So now it's down to you…and me…" Ted said, focusing his attention on Jack.

* * *

He had to think quick. There seemed to be no other solution but to let Bianca go and have him fight Gillette somehow. And even though James didn't want to fight his own officer, he saw the look in Gillette's eyes. The man just wasn't sane anymore.

"Look…I'll do anything….just let her go."

Gillette raised a brow, "Is she really that important? A _pirate_? A whore, even?"

Bianca had been quiet too long, and with a dagger in close proximity to her neck, there was no reason to make a sound. But this man, call her a _whore_, she wasn't going to stay quiet for that insult. She quickly swung her arm back and her fist hit this man's pelvis. He immediately freed her and she ran behind Norrington while James took a swing at Gillette's face.

The naval officer tried his best not to sink all the way down to the ground, finding his dignity flying away. "I will make you pay! I swear it! You have failed to do your job on Port Royal, and anything else in life!"

Norrington sneered, "Who are you to judge me, when you were willing to murder the Governor?"

Gillette looked up, hatred glaring from his eyes, "Justice. I came into this believing no one was going to be favored. We had rules and we were going to follow them. You and the Governor did no such thing. Just because his precious daughter and a blacksmith took favor in a black hearted _pirate_ meant he could get away scott free! What happened to your philosophy of killing all pirates! To give them what they deserved!"

James paused, what had happened? He looked at his friend and fellow officer and with bitterness said, "I realized that pirates are people."

Gillette yelled and grabbed for his pistol in his holder on his waist. Reaching it, he aimed it at James and said, "I have been waiting for the moment for months." But before a bullet could shoot out of it's place at top speed, James ran into him and knocked him over. The pistol fell out of Gillette's hand as the two tumbled around on the ground. Gillette, using all his energy and anger, somehow got on top of James and started to strangle him.

"Well, now that you have come to that _brilliant_ resolution, you will die."

* * *

Jack and Ted parried for a few minutes with Ted's extra long and extra poisoned sword. Jack soon realized however, that Ted was not just a mercenary, but an excellent swordfighter. One that tested Jack's skills immensely.

A few more parries and Jack noticed the force coming from Ted's sword was weakening. _He's tryin' to get rid of me…_ "Jack, really, you're missing the point of why I came here. I need that man _dead_. Why do you need to protect him?"

Their swords clashed together and stayed still while Jack answered, "Because there's no reason to kill that man. Yer probably working for a lunatic."

"Those are my best customers."

Jack drew his sword away and shook his head, "I don't want to fight you either, but I can't let you kill him. Or the Commodore."

Ted raised a brow, "Grown attached, have we?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and he made a sharp move to cut Ted, but Ted saw it coming and jumped aside, quickly facing Jack's back. "And you're in my way of doin' my job!" Ted shouted, and with one mighty motion, his poisoned sword made contact with the pirate's back.

Jack cried out in pain as blood and poison mixed. He doubled over, but only yelled more, the cut tearing. He was totally defenseless. And as Jack's world slowly started to turn around him, he hoped he was headed toward the ground because anything other than that would be dangerous.

"I'm sorry Jack…" He faintly heard, his heartbeat throbbing in his ears.

Ted backed away from the wounded captain and towards the direction where the Governor ran, only to be met with another sword. Ana Maria was behind it, with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

"Where did you come from?"

"Drop your sword." She said forcefully.

He smiled, "Quite humorous, but how do you think you're gonna defeat me, when Jack can't?" He started to back up, his sword towards the ground. He was moving towards Jack.

Ana, quite mad already wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. She swiped at Ted with her sword, hitting his arm and surprising him. He backed away from Jack completely and Ana Maria took her place as Jack's protector.

"I will kill you if you touch him."

Ted looked up, evil lining his words, "I believe I'm the one who's doing the killing around here."

She raised her sword, "You must be mistaken, 'cause you already _have _touched him,"

"You seriously think you can go up against me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You can surrender…"

He smiled evilly, "Don't count on it." He raised his sword and started parrying with Ana, as she kept a steady position in front of Jack. She too, quickly found out that Ted was much more skilled than she and figured she had to do something. Mentally going over all the places where she kept weapons concealed, she thought the best place was her boot.

She took in a deep breath, taking a huge swing at his sword and then quickly ducking while he retaliated. While bent down, she reached inside her boot and grabbed the knife. Coming back up she missed his sword again and jammed the knife into his chest.

Stunned, Ted stopped. He looked down at his chest and quickly dropped his sword as Ana Maria backed up a little. He looked up at her and she said, "If Jack dies, then I will come after your spirit, you can count on it." He fell over a moment later and died.

* * *

_BANG!_ The shot was so unexpected, James lay there for a minute wondering what had happened. One moment, he was looking up at Gillette's face, gasping for air- and the next, a gun went off, and Gillette was no longer in his immediate view.

Catching his breath, he saw that Bianca had ran to his side and was hugging him and practically crying. "Nathan…I'm so sorry…but it was either you or him…now I know how Jack feels…"

He looked around, and there, over to the right, he saw a dead Gillette, with a bullet through his head. He grimaced and looked away. Bianca had killed him. To save him, Bianca killed a man. Realizing that fact, James sat up a little and wrapped his arms around Bianca.

* * *

"Jack…Jack!" Ana Maria had gone to Jack's side the minute Ted had died and picked up his head and started looking him over to see if he was alright. "Please talk t' me, Jack…" Ana said softly, brushing the hair out of his face. But there was still no response.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she turned him over and saw the large sword cut across his back. She tried to sit him up, but knew that he was going to need tender care, and she wouldn't be able to give that alone.

"Will!" She called behind her, knowing he had stayed behind at a safe distance while Elizabeth and the Governor went to the Turner house. She heard the steps coming from behind her as she whispered in Jack's ear, "I promise you will get through this…I promise, Jack."

"What's wrong? Is he dead?"

Ana shook her head, "No, but he will be if we don't do something quick."

* * *

Bianca and James had made it to the Turner house about ten minutes after Will and Ana had. Elizabeth and the Governor welcomed them with open arms. Elizabeth was especially taken with Bianca, though. "Where's Jack and Ana?" Bianca asked right away.

Elizabeth sighed, "The assassin cut the length of his back with a poisoned sword…Will and Ana are with him right now in our room."

Norrington paused, "Is he alive?"

"Yes…but hanging on."

They then heard a door shut and heard someone coming down the hall. The someone turned out to be Will, with a solemn look on his face. No one said anything after Bianca was introduced, and Will didn't offer anything.

Breaking the silence, Elizabeth said, "Bianca, would you like a bath?"

Taken by surprise, Bianca paused, "…Bath?"

"Yes…we have a tub that I'm sure Jack or Ana won't be using…so you're free to…"

"You're offering me a bath?" She said, clarifying.

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course."

Bianca paused, looking at Norrington who nodded slightly. "Sure…why not? I haven't had one in a while!" Elizabeth smiled wider, happy to help someone she could and led her down the hall.

Will heaved a sigh and started to collapse, his knees buckling beneath him. Norrington ran to catch him and barely did. He carried the young man over to the couch where the Governor followed and sat down.

"It's not your fault, Will." James said immediately.

Will rested his head on the back of the couch, "I never said it was…"

"Then stop acting like it is."

He looked at James, realizing the Commodore must be feeling the same way, "What happened, Commodore?"

James dropped his head, his strength failing. "Gillette's dead. He tried to strangle me to death and almost succeeded, but Bianca shot him…"

The Governor sighed, "Don't fret about it James, the man was…" he paused, not sure what to say.

"Insane?" Will offered.

The Governor shrugged and kept going, "A corrupted man, if you will, wouldn't be alive very long anyways. And I'm sure the young woman was thinking of you, instead of him."

James covered his face with his hands, "Yes, but it is she who did it…she'll be prosecuted! And she's a pirate!"

Will paused, "Bittersweet endings such as these…people should never have to face. What's the point of 'winning' if we have to deal with the horrible aftermath?"

* * *

Jack slept somewhat peacefully as Ana Maria carefully put some a poultice on Jack's back, hoping it could pull the poison out of his system. Will had mixed it up but left, assuming Ana would want to be alone with Jack. But she was torn between kissing him or punching him.

He lay on his stomach on the Turner's neatly made bed, and once the female pirate was done, she went and laid next to him. She sighed, and put her head in her hand as she laid on her side, watching him sleep. She brushed some hair away from his face and said quietly, "You can't do this Jack…You have to stay with me." Then she kissed his cheek lightly, and hoped that he would come back to her. Because whether she liked it or not, she needed him.

* * *

The whole day had flown by. That mornings eventful happenings had taken their toll on all the people in the Turner home, so throughout the day, people were sleeping anywhere they could find room. The Governor took the guest bedroom, Ana and Jack stayed in Will and Elizabeth's bedroom, Bianca took a couch and Norrington took the other in the living room and Will and Elizabeth took the two couches in the family room.

Later that night however, people began to wake up and started eating. Bianca had gotten up only to get a piece of bread and go back to the couch and sleep some more. James woke up and found Will and Elizabeth in the kitchen, both of them trying to draw out for everyone to eat.

Finally, Ana Maria surfaced from the bedroom and made it into the kitchen, looking weary and exhausted. She smiled meekly and James sat down at the table, "How is he?" Will asked.

"He woke up…he's hungry…and a little out of it…but doing alright."

Elizabeth smiled, grateful. "What does he want?"

"Do you have any soup? And maybe an orange and bread would be nice…" Elizabeth nodded and soon started heating up some soup while looking for an orange.

Ana Maria turned and looked at James, who was avoiding eye contact with her. "You surprise me…" she started. He looked at her and wished he didn't. Her eyes didn't look very inviting. "I never knew a Commodore that would step one foot on a pirate ship, no matter the reason. But you came on…seemingly willingly." She paused, "But it's all fake, isn't it? The name obviously is, and the reason too. You're not going to be comin' back on…are you?"

James swallowed, "No. No I'm not."

She took in a deep breath, "Bianca doesn't know, does she?"

"No…and I don't want her to either."

Ana raised a brow, surprised. "Why?"

"To protect her. I don't want her knight falling off his steed."

She shook her head, "You don't think she'll find out, do you?"

"I'm hoping she won't."

Ana took in a deep breath and let it out, acting as if she was making up her mind about him. She finally stuck out her hand, "Although I really don't like you…you have my respect, Commodore."

James stood up and shook her hand firmly, "Call me James."

She smirked and Elizabeth handed her a plate of food, and then she left, taking the plate to Jack. James breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know how I've been walking on eggs around her?" James told Will and Elizabeth, who laughed slightly but knew it was true.

"Why aren't you telling Bianca the truth James…" Elizabeth asked, "And why are you her knight?"

James rolled his eyes, sitting down again. "Don't give me that Elizabeth. You already know but want me to tell you."

"Do you love her?"

James sighed, "Yes. I do. But I'm never going to see her again after this…so why…"

"Tell her the truth?"

James shot Elizabeth a look, "This is truly for her."

"I know James, but telling the truth, while it may be hard, is probably the best thing to do!"

"If she was staying here, or I was going with her, I would tell her, but there's no future for our relationship, so why leave it in shambles?"

Elizabeth sighed when Will put his arm around her back, silencing her. "Do whatever you feel is best, James," Will said. The Commodore took in a deep breath, once more convincing himself that this, indeed, was the right thing to do.

* * *

Even later that night, just a few hours before morning light, Ana ran out of the room, yelling for Elizabeth. Quickly finding her and waking her up, she pulled her down the hall to the room Jack was in, with Will in tow. There was Jack, yelling, cursing and kicking. "He won't wake up! I think it's the poison!"

Elizabeth went to restrain him but first said, "Ana, go get the rest of the a poultice! Will, help me…" Ana nodded and quickly left the room while the two Turners inched their way to Jack.

"Jack! Listen to me, Jack!" Will said, reaching him first and holding on to his legs, and seeing that his eyes were open. _A waking nightmare._"Tell me what you see! What do you see?"

Jack's eyes shifted uncomfortably as a non curse word escaped his mouth. "You."

Will paused, not sure what to say, "Jack…I'm right here. What else do you see?"

Suddenly, as Ana Maria walked in, Jack sat up and grabbed Will's face with both hands. "Stop bloody tellin' me that!"

Will frowned, "What am I telling you?"

"Make up your mind, boy! You either hate me or don't! You either are disappointed and ashamed, or yer not!"

Grabbing Jack's face in the same way, he shook it a little, "Jack. Wake up. I'm here, I'm real. And I don't hate you."

Jack paused, his eyes fixed on the young man's in front of him. "Tell me that I'm not worthless in your mind. In Lizzie's…"

Elizabeth gasped slightly and moved to Will's side, looking at the pirate captain. "Has he blinked?"

Will tried to shake his head, but he couldn't in Jack's grasp. "No. He must still be dreaming."

"Try slappin' him," Ana Maria said quickly, and then left the room. Will saw her leave out of the corner of his eyes and sighed.

Letting go of Jack's face, he forced his arms down. Jack started to kick again, "No! NO! Tell me! Bloody tell me!"

Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and forced him to lie down, "Will, go get the a poultice…" she said quietly. He nodded and got it, while she continued to shush Jack, "Jack…Jack…we don't hate you…and you're not worthless…Jack…" He let out a few exasperated breaths, but then calmed down, finally closing his eyes and laying back down. Will sighed and sat on the corner of the bed. Elizabeth knew how her husband was feeling, and wrapped her arms around him, but now the problem was how Ana was feeling.

* * *

The next morning, after hours of pacing in his room, down stairs and not eating, Will finally approached his bedroom door. Ana Maria was sitting outside of the closed door, knees bent close to her body and head in her hands. "How's he doing?"

Ana Maria looked up and saw Will's worried face. She paused, and shrugged, "How would you be?"

Fearing that the female pirate was angry with him, Will quickly said, "Look, I don't blame you for being angry at us…but Jack was just-"

Ana smirked, cutting him off, "You an' Jack are alike in more ways than you realize…"

"Does he remember last night?"

"Doubt it."

Will paused, "Can I go in?"

She shrugged again, "If you think you can bear it."

Will paused and slowly walked into the room. Jack was lying on the bed with his shirt off and the sheets tangled up around him. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully and just as Will was about to leave, Jack said, "Make up your mind, boy."

Will smiled and shook his head, walking to the bed. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping."

Jack opened his eyes slowly, "Did you seriously think I would sleep with a cut running down m' back?" Will paused, not answering. Jack sighed, feeling uneasy. This was the thing he had been dreading.

"I…I came to ask you something…" Will started, rubbing the back of his neck, also feeling uneasy. "Actually ask you two things. Why did you come back…and what made you come in the first place?"

Jack sighed heavily. Also something he had been dreading. He didn't want to answer the Commodore's questions or Will's. _Why does he want to know?_ "So why did I come?" Will nodded. Jack opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. He looked at Will, "Honestly?"

"Preferably."

Jack paused, trying to find something around the room to hold is gaze, instead of Will's eyes. "Well our last…interaction wasn't exactly… 'all the loose ends' you could say, weren't…tied." He looked up, "Things were left unsaid…"

Will paused, not sure if he should help the conversation along. "…and you thought you should…"

"…could tell you…that I…"

Will waited.

"I…" He sighed, worn out. Thinking of a different approach, Jack started over. "What's yer…opinion of me, boy?"

Will stared at him. He had turned the tables suddenly, without warning, and Will wasn't sure he liked it. _But that's Jack._ "What do you think my opinion is?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Is that your answer?"

"Is that yours?"

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"Are _you_ avoiding _mine_?"

Jack stopped. Will had figured out his plan. He was determined to get an answer out of him though. "Please Will…" Jack said quietly.

Will took in a deep breath, acquiescing. "Well, though it wasn't any longer than a fortnight…I think our 'adventure' if you will…" he paused. Why was this so hard? Neither men could express their feelings the way they wanted to. "Well it gave me a different opinion of pirates. You gave me a different opinion of pirates."

Jack raised a brow, "Meaning…?"

"Meaning…that I would hope the relationship that I think is there…is there."

Smirking slightly, Jack said, "I came to confirm that as well."

"Then why not just do it? Why lie?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I lie, Will, get over it. But how was I s'posed t' know you didn't think of me as scum? That Elizabeth didn't think of me as a dirty lout?"

Will said the first thing that came to his mind, "Why didn't you just trust us?"

Jack paused, knowing the answer, but finding it hard to actually say it, "…I didn't know if I could."

Will took in a deep breath, "Well now you know."

"I s'pose I do."

* * *

**Author Thanks:**

**PiratePrincess91**

**Padme17**

**Dawnie-7**


	15. Epilogue

_Lay down, your sweet and weary head.__ Night is falling, you have come to journey's end. –Annie Lennox

* * *

_

The rough knocking seemed to come at an early hour, but as James opened his eyes, he saw the bright sun pouring through the windows. The person knocked again and James' first thought of who it might be was authorities…other than him. He sighed and got up anyway, still in his pirate attire that was rather frumpled and dirty and smelly. Still, he opened the door.

Adjusting his eyes to the light, the other person had the opportunity to talk, but didn't. They stood there speechless, looking at this man who was at the Turner home. When he could finally see, James said groggily, "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?"

James paused, "Naomi? Naomi Thompson?"

The woman in front of him paused, "How do you know me and why are you in the Turner home?"

He drew in a deep breath, "It's me, the Commodore…Come on in." He opened the door wider and she reluctantly stepped in. He closed the door and said, "People are still sleeping, so…I'll go get…" He paused, remembering she was a mid-wife. "Why are you here?"

She paused, "Are you really the Commodore?"

"Yes."

Naomi took his word and said, "Well, I'm Elizabeth's mid-wife."

James' eyes bulged temporarily and then nodded, "I'll go get her then." Leaving her in the entry way, walking though the living room, past the sleeping Bianca, James quietly knocked on the doors to the family room. Will opened one, a bit frumpled himself with his shirt untucked and his hair a bit awry, but looking more awake than the Commodore felt. "You just woke up, Commodore? It's the middle of the afternoon."

James grimaced, "Naomi is here to see Elizabeth."

Will nodded, "Alright. I'll go get her."

James stood in the doorway a little longer before he heard Elizabeth's voice calling to him. He slowly walked into the room and smiled dully, "Good afternoon…"

"So you know…"

He shrugged, "I hope that doesn't present an inconvenience for you."

She shook her head, "I was hoping to tell you sooner…but…there was never a break in the action."

James nodded, "Well congratulations…I know that you and Will are going make wonderful parents."

Elizabeth smiled broadly as Naomi stepped inside, "Thank you, James, that means a lot."

* * *

Jack had yet to see two people that had been involved in his life in the past two weeks. The one who had been involved in more than two weeks sneaked into his room, only to see him laying on the window seat, with the window wide open. His eyes were closed, and even from across the room, you could hear the sound of the ocean.

_She's calling to him…_ Bianca thought as she walked over to him. "Ana will kill you if she sees you over here."

"She'll understand," Jack answered.

Bianca sat down on the floor and looked up at him, "Are you feeling better?"

He nodded, "Somewhat. But it doesn't matter…I've got t' get back t' my ship."

Bianca took in a deep breath, "Jack…I need to talk to you about that…"

"Me goin' back?" he said opening his eyes.

"No…Me not."

He turned his head, "What?"

She took in another deep breath, finding the courage, "I don't want to keep being a pirate. I never really wanted to be one in the first place, but considering the circumstances I was in, there was no other choice…" she paused, "And I love you, Jack and I appreciate you taking me in…me, inexperienced little me…but I can't keep on living like this."

He looked at her eyes, seeing she was being honest. He nodded and lightly kissed her forehead, "Whatever will make you happy."

* * *

"How could I be so blind? It went as far as Gillette and I never saw it." James shook his head, not really believing it himself. After the shock of his death had subsided, James' mind filled with the betrayal. The governor had left to see the remains of his house and to contact England. Naomi had left, leaving Elizabeth with a prognosis of how the baby was doing. Now, Will, Elizabeth and James sat around the table, drinking some coffee and letting the Commodore spill his feelings to his two closest friends. "I never even suspected Gillette to do such a thing…"

"James, it's not your fault that you didn't see it or suspect it. Betrayals are always unexpected and usually never seen." Elizabeth told him.

"My job was to protect the people of this town…including the Governor!" He shook his head, "I still can't believe it happened."

"You have protected Port Royal…" Will started off, "Gillette is dead and so is the Mercenary, isn't that what you set out to do? And with the help of Jack and Bianca and Ana…you've succeeded."

James grimaced. "Another thing to add to their problems. I never really intended for all of them to come to Port Royal…knowing what I would have to do."

Will and Elizabeth paused, "Are you going to hang them?" she asked, a little worried.

James took in a deep breath, "I will if they don't leave soon. And by soon I mean the next couple days. They need to leave."

* * *

Entering the room, Ana Maria swiftly slammed the door behind her. By the look on her face she was convinced Jack had enough time to recover and she was going to unleash her wrath on him. Bianca had left a few minutes later and now Jack was all alone. He smiled weakly, saying, "Hello Luv…"

"Don't you 'hello luv' me, you liar! He was the bloody Commodore and you never told me! The same Commodore that wanted to have you killed more than once! The same Commodore that sent an blasted armada out looking for you! This same Commodore, you take in? What the devil was in yer head?"

Jack paused, "Ana, it was a deal! He would stay on our ship to investigate the-"

"Pirates? How could you do that t' yer cre-"

"The Governor, luv. Someone was gonna kill him, as you have witnessed!"

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, "I would've kept your secret, Jack!"

He paused. She was hurt and offended, he realized. But as much as he wanted to tell her a reason, there really wasn't one. "I- I dunno…"

She swallowed, "Jack Sparrow, I will walk right out that door if you don't give me a bloody good reason to stay. I have come with you on this little lying adventure and I'm sick of it."

Jack paused, he didn't want her to leave. _She must know how I feel about her…doesn't she?_ He looked at her square in the eye and said, "Ana…as much as I lie an' cheat an' drink an'…shame you…I need you here with me."

She paused, still not convinced, "Why?" she said a little timidly.

He took in a deep breath and said the first thing that came to his mind, "You make me want to be a better man…"

A bit stunned, Ana took a moment before saying, "It sure doesn't seem like it…"

"With every decision I make, yer in my head."

There was a sudden knock and the Commodore's voice came through the door, "Can I come in?"

Jack immediately said no, but Ana Maria said yes and even went and opened it. She stared at him, "What do you want?"

James paused, "Can I enter?" She nodded, opening the door a little wider. He stepped in and saw Jack in the bed, the one place he was sure Jack didn't want to be. He cleared his throat as Ana shut the door and said, "You both know that I have certain rules to follow…and so to be perfectly blunt, I will have to hang you if you don't leave."

Jack and Ana stayed still and silent for a moment before Jack said, "Meaning…you'll let us leave?"

James took in a deep breath, "Yes."

"Wasn't that was started this whole thing?" Ana asked, "You let Jack go and this bloke turned against you."

"Yes, well, not a whole lot of people know you three are on Port Royal, and hopefully no one has discovered the _Pearl_"

"Have you told Bianca?" Jack said.

James paused, "Yes…I told her you all would need to leave before someone higher up found out."

"You're not tellin' her you're the bloody Commodore?!" Ana asked, a little surprised.

"No, and I would greatly appreciate if you wouldn't either."

Ana sighed, crossing her arms, "I think I can manage that."

James paused again and took in a deep breath, "Bianca went to tell the crew that we'd…_you'd_ be leaving soon…"

"When do you want us out? With Jack's back and all?"

"Two days. Or you'll all be hung on the third," he paused, "Savvy?"

Ana took in a deep breath, looking to her captain who looked mad and then back at James, "Savvy."

* * *

The next day, the Turner house was in craze trying to make sure the three pirates could leave on time or even before the next day. Elizabeth was packing extra a poultice for Jack, just in case they would need it. Bianca was running back and forth the ship and the house communicating Jack's orders and the crews responses and Ana was hectic to try to make sure Jack stayed calm.

James on the other hand, was determined to leave the house today and make it to his own. Intent on going to the battlement and telling all of his men of the betrayal and lies, seeing as how they were a little in the dark the past two days. He was also hoping he could start rebuilding the Governor's house.

However, when getting ready to say his goodbyes to Bianca and the other two pirates, she was no where to be found. Circling the house, Ana noticed something was a little wrong. "Problem, Commodore?"

"Bianca…do you know where she went?"

"She's makin' runs between here and the ship. But I think the last one was her last…"

He frowned, _Then__ I'll have to go out there._ He looked up, "Thanks Ana."

James started to walk off, but Ana stopped him hesitantly, "Commodore…" she paused, "Jack wanted me to tell you…I mean, we both think…well…" Her face crinkled and then taking a deep breath she said stubbornly, "Yer a good man." And then without another word, she turned around and went into the bedroom and shut the door. James paused, a little surprised, but started to smile as he walked out to the _Pearl_.

* * *

"Ready, Captain?"

Jack turned from his sitting position on the window seat. Once again, he had the window wide open, watching and listening to the ocean. He smiled when he saw Ana Maria.

"More than you realize."

* * *

Walking down the gangplank, Bianca smiled when she saw Nathan walking towards the ship. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, laughing while he hugged her tightly and swung her around slightly. He swiftly set her down and removed his hands from her waist.

He sighed, a smile still on his face, "Hi."

"Hi," She smiled wider, "I have something important to tell you!" she couldn't wait to tell him of her plan. She knew that he would want to move to land as well, and then her life would be complete.

"I have something important to say as well…" he said, a little more calmly.

She paused, sensing trouble, "I have a feeling you should go first."

He swallowed, _I__ was afraid of that._ "I'm not going back with you…I'm staying here."

"Here?...Why?" the questions were hardly whispers, but he could feel the impact.

"The Governor…He needs me. I can't keep on being a pirate. It's not me."

Her happiness soon turned to uneasiness as she knew what this meant. Suddenly her news wasn't so important. _He doesn't want to be with me, that's what this means._ "So…this past week…as been what? A hoax?"

"No…not at all," he grabbed her hands gently, pulling her closer, "I love you, Bianca. And it hurts me deeply to do this to you…but I have to. I can't go on living like a pirate when my responsibility is here."

"Why did you pledge this Governor your allegiance? Why doesn't Jack have this kind of devotion from you?"

James swallowed, "Please, trust me Bianca…"

She sighed as she felt the tears coming on. "I do." Her eyes quickly started to fill with water and James saw him loosing her. _**Did you think it was going to be different?**_ He quickly took in a deep breath and did something he had been earning to for a long time. He bent down and kissed her. And as she quickly responded to his quick action, Bianca knew she loved him too, for this kiss was more pure than anything she had ever experienced. What he had said was the truth, and she didn't need anymore reassurance.

When the pulled apart, she hugged him and left quickly, saying goodbye, but knowing she couldn't stay there very long knowing he wasn't coming with her. James sighed as he watched her go. **_This was for the best._** And oddly enough, through the bitterness, he knew it was.

* * *

"You happy now, Captain?"

Jack sighed, watching the horizon as Port Royal was behind him. Ana Maria was leaning her head against his shoulder as he steered. Most of the crew was somewhere other than the main deck and Jack was glad for the privacy. "You've seen Will and Elizabeth, made peace with the Commodore, have a plan for Bianca, and back on your home…is this everything you want?"

He shook his head, "You know what I want," taking his eyes off the water he looked at her, trying to communicate that he wanted her.

She smirked slightly, "Jack…you can't possibly-"

"I do, luv," he said cutting her off quickly. Leaning against the wheel, he took his hands off of the wood and cupped her dark face in his hands, "I want you."

"Why isn't this good enough?"

"I can't pretend anymore, luv…I can't."

She smiled, "Truly?" Instead of answering, Jack just bent his head down and kissed Ana. He kindly reassured her through this loving act that he did love her and wanted her as his. When they drew apart Ana smiled widely and whispered, "So now what?"

* * *

The number of times that James had thought about whether to trust Jack or not seemed endless. The pirate captain was not to be trusted. Or so he had thought two weeks ago. The fact that Jack had somehow gotten under James' skin bothered him. He used to see Jack as a filthy sleazy pirate who used people to get ahead in his own life.

The fact was, James no longer thought that.

So as he paused, staring out the window in the Turner house, the story also paused until he could get a hold of his thoughts and feelings towards the pirate.

Will and Elizabeth already knew how he was feeling though. "Anyhow…" James started again, turning towards the couple, "We had a bumpy ride, but after we spent a night in jail…it worked out fine. Until he noticed my feelings for Bianca," James paused again and smiled meekly.

"So, Jack wasn't as bad as you thought…?" Elizabeth asked, a smirk on her face.

James sighed, "You know, I went into the thing with this image of him in my mind. One that I couldn't shake for the longest time. And it was all because of our first meeting on the docks a year ago…but now…now…"

"He's more of a person?" Will offered.

James nodded, "Exactly. Jack's a pirate…but he's also a pirate."

"And what of Bianca?" Elizabeth asked, "You love her…but you let her go…something not common."

James smiled slightly, "I've done it once, I can do it again…"

Will frowned a bit, "She loved you, James. Why let her…think of you as Nathan?"

He took in a deep breath, turning toward the window again, "Jack kept telling me Pirates and Commodore's don't mix…and I even told myself that. I thought I was letting her go so she could see me as her prince charming…but I didn't and haven't saved her from anything. In the end, I couldn't let her know who I was. And since I was never going to see her again, it was going to be easy to keep that secret."

"But are secrets always best kept?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

James swallowed as his emotions threatened to envelop him, "This one is...and will be."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's read this story. It's been a fun twist writing a Norrington story, and I'm glad that I could indulge all of your imaginations. I actually got the idea of this story from my mom, and going to present to her a full story from a mere idea on Christmas. I don't think I've told her that I'm planning a sequel. Or all of you for that matter. YES, I am planning on writing one. As all of my OLD readers know, (those of you who've read my "There's Your Trouble" trilogy) I love stories that have a 'ungettable' theme. Like this one. **

**So, come Late January-Early Febuary, I plan to have the sequel out. I've got a little bit of a plan in my head, but it'd be best if I knew exactly what I wanted to do and happen. The title will be I'll Find Myself To You. Some of you might recognize it from LOTR, and you should! Because I just watched LOTR:FOTR, and I heard that line. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and I'll see you all in January, 2005.**


End file.
